A Strategist in Time
by Khaleesix
Summary: Leila or Mei Xua is a 21st century History major student who walked through China's parks when she suddenly gets transported to the late Han Dynasty/ Three Kingdoms era. Forced to live up to her belated strategist father, she has to come up with schemes to win the ong the way, she experiences love, sorrow & friendship. But first, she has to learn proper Court etiquette!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note- please be aware I wrote this on my phone. in addition, I have another account that I do not have access to :( the username was tarobubblesx .

I am not sure how it would look on PDF format. Also, please excuse grammar errors since this is written on my phone. I do not own any characters except for my very own OC. This is a time warp history. At the end, please read and review and vote who she should work for!! Enjoy!

Chapter 1

The sun was shining so bright that day. Leila Xu was at her university campus, getting ready for her finals. She was studying to become a history teacher. Her parents wanted her to become a doctor but she decided she chose her own fate. It was her life, after all.

"Leila, are you coming to the Taps Star tonight?" asked Meaghan.

"No. I have so much to do. The finals are weeks away too! You should be studying, you little future nurse," Leila said without looking from her laptop.

"Ugh, please. And I heard Andrew will be there," Meaghan teased.

Leila huffed. She had been dating Andrew and so much, she wanted him back for a time. She decided that it wasn't time for a boyfriend and to just focused on her education. Meaghan was her best friend and she knew all of her secrets. Leila couldn't let her friend go alone on a Friday night. She sighed and said, "if you come, I'll go."

Meaghan screeched and clapped her hands. "Great! It is Friday the 13th so get your black dress out! Let's meet at your place in like 4 hours?"

Leila smiled gently at her. "Sure. See ya then." She turned to her computer and finished typing her essay. She saw Meaghan grabbed her tablet and her Starbucks coffee cup.

After a short while, Leila packed her things away and walked out of the campus. It was a nice hot spring day in Hefei, China. Leila was originally from the United States but her parents were military officials who traveled the world. She lived in seven different countries and with that, she picked up four languages. When it came for her to pursue a bachelor's degree, she settled in China. She grew up here as a young child and with Meaghan persistent on living in China, it was a done deal. Her parents finally retired from the military and resided in Portland, Maine. Her father was a cop and her mother was a wedding planner. Because of her consistent travels, Leila was an only child. She was her parent's life.

It was 4 PM. In America, it was 4 AM. Leila sighed and said a few more hours to chit chat with her parents a bit. She looked at her Apple watch and decided to just go home. Since she lived only a few blocks away, she decided it would be good to walk home.

As she was walking, she passed by the old heritage park about the Battle of Xiaoyao ford. It was the quickest way to get home so she always cut through it. As she walked down the path, she noticed the statues and monuments of Lord Sun Quan with his valiant steed, jumping over the river to avoid the wrath of Zhang Liao. She soon passed the statue of Zhang Liao.

"I wonder what's scary about you? The kids still make boogey man stories about you at night," chuckled Leila. She touched the statue and looked at it. Then, she turned around.

The car sirens and honks faded and she heard battle cries instead. Leila blinked and saw an array of chaos right in front of her. She let go of the statue and cleared her throat. Feeling a bit worried, she opened her eyes slowly. She was in 21st century China.

Leila knew that the park was the exact location of the battle. She always found it peaceful but today, something was off.

Four hours later, her mother called her.

"Leila, honey, how are you? How are the finals doing?" her mother asked.

"Mom, its going good. I am really busy but everything is getting done!" Leila cheered.

"Now what are you doing? Do you have a date or something?" her mother joked.

Leila was wrapping up her last bit of makeup. She curled her eyelashes and placed a thick coat of black mascara on. She checked herself in the mirror. Standing 5 foot and 3 inches with long black hair that curled at the ends and cut as layers, her petite frame was tightly snugged in her little black dress. Leila was fully Chinese. "Oh God mom! No! Just going out with Meaghan." Leila said.

"Well, where are you going? Please be careful. It is Friday the 13th." Her mother cautioned.

"Yeah, I will. Just go to the Taps for a beer and maybe some dancing." Leila replied.

Soon, she heard Meaghan's loud voice. "I have to run home real quick. I forgot my freaking heels. Can I meet you at Tapps? Or do you want to come back home with me?"

Leila rolled her eyes. "She's always forgetting something. I have to go, mom. But I will take care. Love you."

"I love you too, my little butterfly. Please call me again when you get home, Mei Xua." Her mother used her childhood nickname.

Leila chuckled and nodded and pressed the red button.

"Hey bitch! I said are you coming with me or not?" meaghan yelled as she came barging in her room.

"Dude, I was talking to mum. Anyways, I will just meet you at Tapps okay? Can you handle that?" Leila flipped her hair.

"so eager to see Andrew." Meaghan laughed. "Fine I will see you there."

The girls departed when they got out of Leila's apartment. Meaghan jumped in her cab as Leila waved bye. Tapps was again a short distance to her so Leila decided to walk. She walked through the park. It was pretty busy for a Friday night. There were vendors selling ice cream, food, BBQ meats, toys, and little tourist facts about the park.

Leila noticed a family, a couple sharing a meal, tourist groups hovering around the vendor with goods, people swarmed with food and there was laughter. She walked further down and a shimmering light towards the other end called to her.

"what was that?" Leila asked.

Curious, she went in investigation mode.

She saw the statues and the monument honoring the battle. She noticed some words were carved out in the Chinese manuscriptsl. Feeling like an archaeologist, she took a stone and decided to rewrite it. The glimmering light grew brighter. Leila thought something was inside so instead of writing, she tried to crack into it.

Feeling like the ground beneath her was falling, she gripped onto the monument stone. The light grew so bright that she closed her eyes. Her body felt like there was no gravity. She effortlessly floated in this time warp tunnel that flashed brightly against her eyes.

Feeling like she was falling into the ground, she screamed. "AAAAAAHHHH!" she yelled.

The next thing she knew, she wasn't at the park. No, she stood up and looked around. She had her purse, her keys and phone. She had only a really short tight little black dress. She took off her heels and walked further down with her Toms. Upon a certain mile, she looked over the hill. There was palaces and a town with entry gates. It was nothing like her old time. Suddenly, she heard horses neighing and running at high speed.

"Quickly! We have to get to Lord Cao Cao with this information!" A man yelled.

Three or four others quickly whipped their horses to mount faster. Leila saw them coming her way and she quickly hid behind a bush.

"I must be fucking dreaming. This ism't real." Leila whispered. The sun was up so she tried to lower her skirt to her knees. "I am gonna die if I stay here. Bring me back home!" she yelled at the bush and the sky.

"what are you doing out here, little Mei Xua? You need to hurry up and get cleaned. You are due in court. And what is this disgusting outfit you have on?" a plump older woman said. She grabbed Leila up from the ground.

They spoke old Chinese but she knew the language. Should I sound crazy or act normal? Why is she calling me like my mother? Leila got up and looked down.

"Seriously child! I better get good money out of this. Your father had to get killed in Wan Castle and I can't afford to feed you. You want to act rebellious now? Especially at this time!" the lady yelled.

"Please, I don't understand how I got here. What am I to do at Court? I don't know how or to do anything!" Leila stammered.

The lady smacked across the face. "Do not talk to your mother like that. You are to be a strategist. Your father raised you well enough. You know his scrolls. Now come on!" she dragged her arm and walked down the hill.

"Please, you have to understand." Leila pleaded.

"No more talk. Let's get ready." Her mother persisted.

Leila tried to recount her steps. How did I get here? Who will I be serving? Guandu is Late Han dynasty or Three Kingdoms Era. Good thing I majored in history… just who will I be serving? The question wondered in her mind.

 **Pleas** **e read and review. Vote who she should work for!**


	2. Chapter 2

A Strategist In Time

Author's Note- Wrote this on my phone! To be honest, I had like three people PMing who she should work for and I tallied it up! This chapter is such a filler chapter. Next chapter will have the good bits. Please read and review! I love feedback

Chapter 2

"Mother, please let go of my hand. I need to explain something!" Leila pleaded with the strange woman who dragged her arm like a rag doll.

"Oh Mei Xua, you are such a headache. I am so glad to be rid of you in two days of time!" the lady squealed.

Leila struggled against her and forcefully, Leila broke through the lady's grasp.

The lady shook her head and gasped. "Oh by dear Heavens, child! I really hate you, stupid girl."

Leila shrugged and said, "I have no idea why the Court would want me. I am just a mere child of eighteen full years and I have yet to fully understand my father's teachings. Mother, can there be another way we can live harmoniously without giving me off like cattle?" Leila pretended to put on the fake child of the year award.

Her mother shed some tears and looked at her daughter. She reached out and cupped her daughter's cheeks in between her hands. "My sweet beloved daughter. How blessed your father and I to have a filial daughter such as thee! But it has been planned out. Your father was shot by a blasted arrow in the escape of Wan Castle and Lord Cao Cao has requested your presence at his court. You are to fill in your father's shoes."

Leila cried that her tears soaked her mother's hands. "I am sure Lord Cao Cao has provided you mother a generous package."

"Why yes, he did. But, he knew we had a daughter. And your blasted father must have commended your wits on his drunken state when Lord Cao hosts his banquet. Now child, the generous package is well for me but not for both of us. He demands you there."

Leila looked at the ground and sighed. "it is not fair the life of a lady! Why! I cant be a wife! I am not even positive I would want children!"

Her mother shushed her and whispered harshly, "Now Mei Xua, we cant have the townsfolk talking about you when you are saying stuff like that. Life of a warlord's wife can't be so bad. I mean, your father was a strategist and we always had food on the table. You'll just be richer than how you were living."

Leila cried and cried and rested her head against the kitchen table. She tried to ignore her mother's blabbering and noises she made from the stove. Leila looked ahead of herself and found the ten heavy books her father looked over. She noticed his scribbles and maps and even, writings of characters' personality. She opened a page and skimmed through it lightly.

"One must become the river if one wishes to know the force of such."

Leila groaned and slammed the book down. She thought to herself. "Wan Castle? Then that means I have fallen about two thousand years in the past. That doesn't add up. It would mean I am in the year 197 A.D" she gasped and walked around the house.

Candles lit up every room in the house. There was a musty old smell that evaporated in every room. The kitchen was small with a fireplace that had a hot pot of stew simmering. Chickens roam the kitchen everywhere, chasing each other. She walked into the next room and there was another wooden table with a flat wooden bench. She noticed in the far end, there was more books. Leila went over and noticed the Art of War. She grabbed it and went further down the hallway. There were multiple rooms that seem unoccupied. She opened this and that door and inside, laid beds and beautiful paintings.

"Are you confused, child?" her mother asked.

Leila turned around and said, "the paintings are beautiful. I was just remembering." Leila added that lie so that it didn't seem suspicious.

"if I was stupid, I would think you are being nosy. Now being nosy wont help you in court." Her mother sneered.

"I am being honest, I really love these paintings. I will miss home." Leila weeped but she really missed her actual home in the year of 2017.

"Oh honey, you can have a painting to take with you. Your mother's gift." Her mother said as she gathered her in her arms. "If I was a man, I'd be able to sell my precious paintings for a profit and your father wouldn't have to serve Lord Cao Cao and you'd never be taken from me and perhaps, your father- father- would be alive right now!" her mother started to weep too.

Leila cried harder. "I don't know how I will survive in there. Mother I am so scared."

"I know, my little Mei Xua. Just know that, your father is overlooking you. You were born to be courageous, smart, beautiful, and most of all, important. You are the one who is in charge of your life. You are the one who can also control the tide of the battle. All these teachings you grew up with-" she let Leila go to focus on the books in Leila's arms. "They will help you. I will miss you so much but I know you will do us so proud."

Leila looked down at the books and gave her mother a sheepish smile. It was right. Yeah, she didn't know much about politics and war but what she had in her mind was history. If it was anyone else, they would be lost. However, Leila was a history major student who just had her final exam on this specific era in China's history. She knew better. What she had on her side was history.

"You are right, mother. I will do you and father proud." Leila said as she gathered her books.

She helped her mother get up from her knees. Her mother held her as they walked to Leila's room to finish her packing. Mostly, Leila didn't know which room was hers so it was better to have her mother lead her to it.

When Leila opened her bedroom door, she saw a tiny bed against the wall. A sheer curtain covered it and to the left was a window that opened to the backyard. To the right, she had a table with more books and scrolls. Her clothes laid in a chest to the right of the door. She also had a vanity with a mirror. On top of it laid hair pins and hair accessories.

"Oh how I will miss coming in her to wake you up!" Her mother chuckled.

"I will definitely miss staying up all night, studying." Leila joked along with her mother.

"Remember, Mei Xua, you wouldn't sleep in your bed when you were a little girl so you came running to our room and Father had enough. He decided to sleep in your room for a time?" Her mother said as she went to the table to sit.

Leila looked at the traveling chest and opened her big chest of clothes. "Yes. It was just yesterday. Should I even pack clothes? What if the court provides me the clothing and robes that ladies of the court wear?"

"I rather be safe than sorry. At least go prepared. You might just end up going right into battle! " her mother yelled.

"Okay, okay." Leila answered.

"Okay? What does that mean?" Her mother asked puzzlingly

"It means yes…" Leila giggled.

"You are a strange girl. You making up words now?"Her mother shook her head. "Get yourself ready. I asked Ling to get a hot bath ready for you. After that, come to have our last supper together."

Leila nodded and watched as her mother leave her alone in the room that was hers yet didn't feel like home.

All through her mind, she thought about what lied ahead of her and what did the future hold. Also, she questioned herself about the history timeline. "I believe Lord Cao will attack Lu Bu next…" she whispered to herself.

Leila 's head started pounding. A million questions rang through her mind. Questions that will never be answered. All she knew was she was to be this strategist to lead Lord Cao Cao to victory and all she wanted was a strong cup of black coffee from Starbucks and her warm comfy bed that is all the way in the future in some whacky year of 2017. She had no one to talk to, people would think she was crazy so she had to act like a lady of this time. She knew how the past treated people whom they thought were crazy and she rather avoid that fate.

"Tomorrow is the day." She said as she plopped herself on the old tiny bed of her past.


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I honestly did not forget I had this!! I had notifications on the amount of following so I decided and promised myself to write chapters. I just keep forgetting! Sorry, new job, new car, and trying to buy a house does that to yourself, ya know?

Here it is, the long awaited chapter!!

Chapter 3

Leila woke with the rising sun. The smell of meaty pork buns steaming away with the lingering scent of jasmine tea filled the air of a traditional Chinese breakfast.

She stretched her arms wide and fixed herself as her downy nightgown fell in the most unusual places. She didn't think she was that skinny but maybe, the real Mei Xua was skinnier than her. Leila sighed and ran her hand through her hair. Shit! Isn't today the day? She thought to herseld and suddenly, she felt as though the walls had closed on her and the air was vanishing as her breathing labored.

The emotions came and she cried. She tried fighting it but she couldn't. She looked to her right and noticed all the luggage packed away. Sure, it wasn't 21st century luggage but it was just boxes and chests of Meixua's belongings. If Leila didn't have a heart, she felt really bad for the real Meixua that her belongings were being confiscated without her permission.

Breakfast was already placed on her table. She noticed it had a bowl of porridge with some salted eggs and fried dough. She saw the delicious meatbuns served in its bamboo pot as well as the tea simmering in its tiny pot. Her stomach growled and she grabbed a meat bun and shoved it in her mouth without thinking.

"My oh my, you are hungry." A voice appeared in the connecting corridor.

Leila gasped and instantly kneeled. "My lord…"

Her mother came in the room and kneeled as well. "My lord, I apologize I have no servants to show you the study."

Leila looked down at the floor under her. If only it could swallow her. How did Lord Cao Cao get to her chambers? The house wasn't that big anyways but still, one could tell the difference between a study and a damn bedroom.

"It is not your fault, Lady Li. I happen to find myself caught in your artistic abilities of paintings and stumble on Lady Guo's chambers. I must take my leave now." He walked so graciously that one couldn't hear his footsteps on the flooring. He bowed his head at Leila's mother as Leila continued to stared down.

"My lord, we will be ready in a moment to take leave," Leila responded. She wanted this day over with.

All she heard from Cao Cao was a slight chuckle. And then, a footsteps of a marching army came through the hallway. After a while, the footsteps fainted and the sounds of armor stopped.

"Are you crazy, child? How dare you talk to him in such a manner! I knew your father should have taught you better!" Her mother yelled and slapped Leila's face.

Leila held her hand to her red cheek and stared down at her feet. "If he wants me to give up the strategies to win his war, I should have a say! I don't need to listen to him or wait for his permission to talk. I am just as equal as him!" Leila barked.

"oh hush it! I don't need you being killed either. Hurry up with your breakfast so we can get on with it! I am already tired of your attitude. May the Heavens have mercy on you and have a tutor for you when you arrive in Court!" her mother shook her head and started searching for a garment that was presentable yet comfortable for Leila on the ride to the Xuchang.

After breakfast, Leila was wrapped in a silky green robe with her hair adorned with peacock clips and feathers. She clutched her father's scrolls tightly to the backpack she would carry with her in the carriage.

She eyed the soldiers grabbing her belongings and throwing them in the carriage.

"Hey! Be careful with that stuff! It's fragile!" Leila yelled.

"Sorry, my lady." The man answered and bowed to her.

She continued eying them as the corner of her eye flashed her mother accepting a huge payment of gold bars from Lord Cao Cao. Behind him, he had his trusty bodyguard, Xu Zhu. Xiahou Dun stood behind them so not to have anyone lay a hand on Cao Cao.

Leila recounted her history books and she remembered how they were related but then again, the historians never confirmed it.

She noticed some other soldiers and officers standing at the entrance of her mother's estate. She couldn't really tell who's who but eventually, she will.

"My lady, what is this book? It is so heavy that it weighs like a piglet!" One of the soldiers joked.

Leila turned from her gaze at the officers and looked at the item the boy mentioned. It can't be, can it? Leila thought. Her heart jumped a bit. "quickly give it here!" She yelled. The boy handed her treasured piece.

It was Leila's history book of the Three Kingdoms from the 21st century! Leila was shocked. If this was here and survived the warp hole, maybe other things were here as well! Maybe there was a way back to the 21st century and the real Mei Xua could come back! Leila's mind raced as she flipped the pages of her book. She saw her handwriting and highlighting from when she was in college. Maybe it was possible! She could go back home!

"Are you ready, Lady Guo?" Xiahou Dun asked.

Leila's mind traced back to her present time and stared at him. "Yes, of course." She clutched her bag of scrolls and her heavy textbook.

"If I was you, I'd throw big book and bag of scrolls in the carriage as well." Xiahou Dun said.

Leila gazed up at him puzzled. She saw Cao Cao mount on his precious horse as Xu Zhu got on his. "What for?" she asked.

Striding so calmly, Cao Cao came to her on his horse and nodded to one of his officers. "Li Dian, get her."

Li Dian smiled and went quickly to the back of the house.

"I am riding in the carriage right?" Leila asked.

"My lady, the book and the bag of scrolls?" Xiahou Dun asked as his hand reached out.

"On one motion, no one is to look through my items!" Leila demanded.

Xiahou Dun gave a look at Cao Cao who just gave a shrug.

"You heard the lady! No one is to look through the lady's belongings." Xiahou Dun said.

"I hope we find Lady Guo a tutor when we arrive back to Xuchang. Hopefully, Lady Bian has secured a spot for someone who has the audacity to control you." Cao Cao whispered so softly but everyone could hear it.

Leila's cheeks burned as the men laughed.

The attention thwarted when Li Dian emerged with a beautiful mare of white skin and white beautiful mane.

"She's yours, Lady Guo." Cao Cao said as he rode away.

Leila, taken back, stepped up to the mare and touched her snout. "Mine?" she asked surprisingly.

"Yes. She's yours! What are you going to call her?" Li Dian asked as he got on his.

Leilla thought for a bit and replied, "Winter Moon. She is beautiful." Leila nuzzled her face against her new friend.

"Well, come on! Get on with her! We need to arrive to Xuchang in two days!" Xiahou Dun yelled.

Leila's feet didn't move. They froze as she stared at Winter Moon.

"You don't know how to ride?" He asked.

Leila cursed herself and shook her head.

Feeling aggravated with her foolishness, Xiahou Dun lifted her up and placed her on the horse. "There!" he shouted at a nearby soldier. "Take the reins and lead the horse. Guess we'll teach you to ride on the way to Xuchang."

Suddenly, everyone moved out towards the entrance and onto the court at Xuchang. Leila took one last look at her mother who was so occupied with counting her golden bars that she forgot she had company. Leila, feeling upset, turned around and looked onward to her new future. She still had hope she will be going back to the 21st century. Home was only a freak accident away!

"Oh and you're welcome, Lady Guo." Cao Cao shouted from ahead.

"Well, those tutor lessons better come quick." Xiahou Dun chuckled.

Leila could already feel how the future was going to be. She was just going to make the most of it until she was back in her comfort zone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The ride to Xuchang took them a whole two days time. They made camp in Qiao County at one of Cao Cao's family estate. He was reunited with his father as well. For the most part, Leila read her history book and tried to understand her so called father's scrolls. She made no sense to it as she put pieces together. She knew she was going to help Cao Cao win his battle against Lu Bu. She already heard the commotion in the travels to Qiao.

There were talks about Yuan Shu and Lu Bu forming an alliance but Cao Cao scoffed and ignored the news. Leila, in her heart, knew the alliance wasn't going to form. She knew the fallout with them would cause the next battle for Cao Cao. In her heart, she felt like she had to support him. He seem like the only logical choice. However, how many people here knew that Cao Cao was going to be that damn successful? No one except her.

"A woman in strategy? That's unheard of!" Father Cao Song gasped at his son at the day of departure back to Xuchang.

"I heard great things from her from the famous Lord Guo Li." Cao Cao said as he placed a piece on the Mahjong board against his father.

Cao Song sighed as he saw another defeat to his son. "How do you know she is worthy of her father? He was a very intelligent man. She is merely a woman!"

"Father, I know I should heed your advice. However, I will pursue my decision. If she proves otherwise-" Cao Cao paused, already knowing what his father really wants.

Cao Song pretended to be focused on his tiles in Mahjong.

Cao Cao looked at the older Cao and shook his head. "I'll send her back to her maiden home."

The elder Cao shook his head. "You cant send a woman back to her birth place after being in Court for a time. The only righteous motive is to make her a concubine."

"I cant do that. I already have a wife and 4 concubines. Plus, they already give me headaches with all their bickering. It's a good thing I tuck them away from me when I am out with the army." The younger Cao sighed as he stared at his board game. Clearly, the older Cao was losing and Cao Mengde wanted the game to be over with.

"I am positive one of your men wouldn't mind her. She comes from a very well being family with extensive background in military strategies. She is sure to bear good offspring." The elder Cao chuckled.

Cao Cao made a face and nodded. "Supposed she does well, what then?"

"She will still need a husband. My son, you must understand. She is not widowed, she is not a wife or concubine; she is a young woman of high status. Why! I am sure everyone of your high esteemed men must be eying her. Be warned! One of them will be coming for your permission." With that speech, the elder Cao took his tile and landed in his son's trap, ending the game.

"Father, so unlike you to give up yet so easily." Cao Cao laughed.

"I'm tired of this game. Plus, I want to spend some time with my ladies. Shouldn't you be testing the knowledge of Lady Guo Mei Xua?" his father asked as he walked into his chambers.

With that, Cao Cao scratched his goatee and sighed. His father has a point. Time to test the intelligence of Lady Guo Mei Xua.

Leila resided in her tent and sat at the makeshift table, reading her book. She knew the lands of Xiapi were known to be flooded. But just what season was it that required such flooding? She sighed and shook her head. She was doomed. Cao Cao will find out she was a fraud and he will just kill her if his army loses such a battle. She could already feel the cleaver coming down at her neck.

A tear rolled down her cheek as she thought of her death. Never in her eighteen years of existence did she think she would die in such a tragedy. She fell through a freak accident and landed two thousand years in the past. To think of her death, she feared. What if she never made it back to the 21st century to see her real mom and dad again? To see her friends laugh and dance and graduate all again? Whatever it is, she has to prove her existence and maybe she will be safely back in Present day China.

But then again, she thought of the real Mei Xua. Where the heck did she go if Leila was impersonating her? Leila sighed. So many questions yet no answers.

A guard announced, "Lord Cao Cao has arrived!"

Leila got up to her feet and closed her book. "My lord!" she bowed.

"Lady Guo, we have yet to get cordial." Cao Cao said.

Leila looked at his silk robes. Yet underneath, laid an armor of steel and possibly weapons.

Cao Cao sat down in one the tables and looked through her book. "Such a strange artifact. Did your father used this?"

"No, my lord. I found it in his study and decided to take it with me." She lied.

Cao Cao was reading the textbook as he nodded and looked at her. "Are you a historian?"

"No I am not, my lord."

"The writing on this is very perfected. Its almost as if you were writing the Han Dynasty legacy."

"My lord, I have to keep track of the army left and battles that have taken place. It's a strategy I like to execute." She said as she kept her gaze to the ground.

Leila took a gaze up and Cao Cao was rummaging through her English notes. Probably a language he cant decipher and he must think she is drawing with the different characters than in the old Chinese language. She noticed around the room how his trusty bodyguard and Xiahou Dun were around.

"Lady Guo, if you were to know the enemy is walking into a narrow path which leads to a dead end, what would you execute?" Cao Cao asked as he stared at the paintings in her textbook.

Leila 's brain worked like a system and before she knew it, she answered. "I'd make a fire ambush. Cut off their escape route and watch them suffer. A fire attack in a narrow path can deplete all our enemies in a single blow."

Cao Cao smiled at her response. "What about a soil that is known to be over flooded when the season is in?"

"Depending on the location, we can use it to our advantage."

"How about Xiapi?" he asked suddenly.

"I'm sure Xiapi is built around a stronghold to withstand the flooding. Is the season tide in?" She asked.

"It sure is." A new voice emerged from the front of the tent and someone came in, tall and he had a voice that was smooth.

"Ah, Master Jia Xu. So glad you can join us to our way back to Xuchang." Cao Cao smiled.

Leila noticed a shift in Xu Zhu's posture.

"Xu Zhu, no hard feelings. Dian Wei was protecting our lord. I was on the opposite team." Jia Xu said with such a coolness that you had to feel like it was right.

Xu Zhu sighed and relaxed himself. "Sure. But Dian Wei was a good friend of mine."

"He was a good friend, indeed to all of us. He was also a strong man who can kill 100 men." Cao Cao said.

There was a moment of silence as everyone thought of Dian Wei. Leila didn't know him but she knew he was a close bodyguard to Cao Cao.

"I'm sorry, Lord Cao Cao. But I have yet to be introduced to this." Jia Xu said as he made a notion of his hand to Leila like she was an antique prize.

"Ah yes. Lady Guo, our new obtained strategist. Daughter of the famous Guo Li. Lady Guo, meet Jia Xu, our head strategist, along with Guo Jia. These two would be your comrades on achieving great strategies to bring the Han back!"

Leila bowed to both as she tried to remember their names in her history book. "Im sure we are destined to work out excellent war methods." She said.

"Great. I overheard your conversation, my lord. Forgive me. However, it seems like we truly have a genius on our side." Guo Jia said.

Cao Cao smiled and said, "All we need is a few more territories and more men."

Leila felt important. She knew if she had to live, she had to help Cao Cao. Everyone was counting on her. And her way back home relied on her as well! Besides, Xu Chang was only a couple miles away.

 **Author's Note - this chapter seemed so blah. so much for filler notes lmao**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 _back in present day China, year 2017_

The Lady Guo Mei Xua looked around the area. There were people dressed scantily as men and women linked hands walking along HeFei park. There was this awful loud music playing over there. _Was this some kind of musical?_ Meixua thought. She tried to find the source of the banging but, she found no live musicians playing or a singer. instead, she was met with a man at a table with some weird big ear plugs on his ears.

He yelled, "YOU GUYS READY FOR THIS?"

MeiXua screamed and ran away. _What is this place?_ She then entered the food area. She smelled the air. everything smelled like dishes her mother would create. She ran over to the steam bun section and just smelled the air.

"You like one, miss? or are you going to keep sniffing?" The man asked.

MeiXua looked around and noticed he was talking to her.

"Well? its 30 _yuan_ for one! I bet your pretty face would like one!" he yelled as he notioned the little wristlet on her hand.

MeiXua looked down and saw her wristlet. She screamed again and ran away.

the man stood in shock, "College kids, man. always broke and stupid."

Her mind raced trying to imagine what just happened.

 _Lady Mei Xua walked to the farm of her parent's estate, trying to practice her speech to Cao Cao and promise to devote her whole life to being his strategist in place of her father. She really hoped she was chosen to be the wife of one of his strategist instead._ _"Ah Mei Xua, you are here. Get your mother some fresh milk. i need it to make some dessert for the men when they arrive tomorrow." Her mother called out._ _Mei Xua nodded and grabbed the near bucket and started petting her family's cow. They had no servants. When father died, mother fired all the servants so she can keep the estate. it was the house or the servants._ _Mei Xua sat next to the bucket and placed it under the cow. As she started grabbing the cow's, a fox ran by and startled the chickens. The cow knocked over the bucket and fearing for her life, Mei Xua ran out of the pen and took her father's spear and ran after the fox._ _"Curse you fox! I want to get done with these chores!" she yelled as she ran after it. The chickens scattered around as they ran._ _Mei Xua ran after the fox as he ran so far behind the house and out of the estate. That didnt stop Mei Xua. She jumped the fence and out into the open woods._ _"Im gonna get you right in the face and make you a feast for tomorrow's meal!" She yelled._ _The fox went under a bush and Mei Xua followed. Her spear shined brightly against the sun's rays. As Mei Xua leveled the spear to hit the fox, the reflection of the sun hit her in the eyes as she cursed herself again. Feeling lightheaded, she fell into the bush and somehow, not landing onto dirt ground, she fell into a hole that seemed to never end._ "What happened to me? Why am I here?" She frowned.

Suddenly a loud honk bumped really loudly against her ear. Mei Xua was not accustomed to those loud noises.

"What the hell are you doing, Leila???" A girl with yellow hair but she definitely looks Chinese approached Mei Xua.

Mei Xua took a step back from her.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Did you see somthing creepy?Come on!" The girl yelled again. she reached for Mei Xua's hand.

Mei Xua couldnt understand the words the girl was saying. who is she to take her hand and bring her wherever? "Why do you talk so loud?" Mei Xua demanded.

"Haha, now we are playing this game. great, time to use my old Chinese language. Shit, I hate you for being a History major." The girl said. she cleared her throat and then said, "Come on you stupid bitch. We are going to the bar. now lets go and get drunk!

Mei Xua's mouth dropped. stunned by her choice of words, she followed the weird loud girl to her moving carriage which was not led by a horse.

"This place gives me the creeps. Did you know that a fortune of Sun Quan's soldiers died there by that dude? i think his name was Zhang Liao. not sure." The yellow haired girl exclaimed.

The world was spinning. There were tall buildings, grander than where Mei Xua came from. This moving substance she was in was controlled by the yellow haired girl. she saw the girl's name on her textbook. and she read it out loud, "Meaghan." she said.

"Yea what?" Meaghan answered.

"Meaghan." Mei Xua said.

"What the hell Leila! you sound like a native Chinese! and What the hell are you wearing?" she yelled.

Mei xua looked down at her clothes. she had a silk robe on, with a tube top underneath, and she had her long skirt from her home past.

"I got you a mini skirt. try it on!" Meaghan exclaimed.

Mei Xua looked down at the skirt and shook her head. "This is unacceptable for a lady to wear."

"Okay, grandma. hurry up!" Meaghan pushed her.

Mei Xua froze for a second and shook her head. Finally, she gave in.

"Great! Lets party!" Meaghan said.

The place they arrived to had tons of young men and women dressed provocatively and they were on top of each other. Mei Xua knew she was not anywhere near her home. She frowned. "What year is it?" Mei Xua asked her new friend, Meaghan.

"Uh Leila! Did you get hit in the head. it's 2017!" Meaghan laughed.

Mei Xua felt the world spinning. She was in the future. Somehow some way, the chase after the fox led her here. She looked around as the smell of toxic perfumes and cologne filled the air. people taking these tiny glass for wine on their bodies and people all dancing.

Mei Xua screamed and fainted.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note- So I tried to be historically accurate, since this is a historical fiction novel. in addition, I hate writing in character. if I could, there would be no dialect lol sorry for my shit writing.

oh and THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS..I TRULY APPRECIATE IT!

Chapter Six

 _China, circa 198 AD_

"Lady Guo, your tutor, Lady Yin, is here." Leila's handmaiden, _Ling-ren,_ said as she bowed at the door.

"Great! Bring her in!" Leila exclaimed from her vanity. One other handmaiden fixed her hair.

Since arriving in Qiao, Leila didn't think much about her life here. She was utterly spoiled. She had three handmaidens, all each were to catered to her needs. Leila even had her own chambers. She had her scrolls hidden in the next room, away from prying eyes. If being a princess was anything like this, Leila was sure to be used to it.

"My lady, Our Lord has requested my guidance for your tutelage." Lady Yin said calmly.

"I am informed," Leila said as the other handmaiden, _Xiaoli,_ twisted her hair.

"I have also brought an excellent tutor for you to have for your continued studies. he is highly recommended in the courts." Lady Yin remarked as she motioned for the man to appear.

Leila shifted a bit in her seat but continued to stare at the mirror, never turning her back.

"My lady," the stranger bowed his head.

"There is no need. You and I are of the same stature." Leila replied, dismissively.

"Now Lady Guo, you are a lady of the court. It is just respect." Lady Yin said. "Show your guests some common decency."

Leila mumbled under her breath and she turned to the man. "Hello." She said as she looked at him, up and down.

"Lady Guo, please." Lady Yin frowned.

 _These tutelage classes are horrible._ Leila thought to herself and then she bowed.

"Lady Guo, I am Xun Yu. Lord Cao Cao has trusted me into your scholarly pursuits. In addition, we are to be working alongside Master Guo Jia and Master Jia Xu as well." Xun Yu said, calmly as he watched the upsetting frown Lady Yin made as Leila looked about the room. He obviously was not annoyed by Leila's short term attention span.

"Yes, I understand. I have some scrolls but I am working on them." Leila lied.

"I have been writing as well. Mayhaps, we can share some of our ideas in the next council meeting?" Xun Yu said as he looked at the room with the hanging scrolls.

Leila nodded. "We must certainly shall."

She gave Xun Yu a soft smile.

Thank you, Master Xun Yu. I thank you for your support," Lady Yin whispered as Leila sat back down in the vanity.

"My hair looks poofy in the back. Can you fix it, Xiao?" Leila said as she handed an antique brush to Xiao.

"I shall take my leave now. Lady Guo, pleasure to be in your presence." Xun Yu said as he bowed.

Leila waved her hand and faced the mirror. She saw Xun Yu's smirk as he left the room.

"Lady Guo, forgive me but you shall be taking this very seriously. Lord Cao Cao is keeping an eyeful on your behavior. Women in court is something the elders do not tolerate. One slip up and you are gone!" Lady Yin bickered.

"I understand. I just want everyone to know I don't belong _here_." Leila huffed.

"What do you mean? Of course, you do! You are such a clever girl. I read your notes and you are... You'd make your future husband proud!" Lady Yin smiled.

"Oh great. I highly doubt marriage is in my cards." Leila laughed as she looked out the window.

"Well, Lady Guo- I am heading to the harem to check on the other girls. i will be back before the evening meal. I heard you will be the main guest for tonight's banquet." Lady Yin smiled.

"Banquet? Like a banquet in honor for me?" Leila choked and stood up.

"Yes, my lady. Lord Cao Cao highly recommends you!" Lady Yin laughed.

"So many people rely on me... I really hope I don't fail them." Leila mumbled.

"Lady?" Xiao asked as she looked at her as she finished the last ornament in her hair.

"My hair looks fine. Thank you." She said as she turned to Lady Yin. "I am shocked. A banquet for me..."

"Yes. And Lord Cao Cao has asked me to tutor you when the men and women of Court acknowledge you. When I arrive back, we will take a leisurely stroll along the gardens so I can inform you of the high royals of Court." Lady Yin said before she took her leave.

"Xiao, you've been in Court since you were born. Whats your main advice?" Leila asked, curiously.

"My lady, one thing I noticed is everyone loves you. I am sure you will do just fine. Oh and Lady Bian. She is truly Cao's favorite wife. When she speaks, you must answer her. I am sure you will love her, just like how everyone already loves you." Xiao said as she gathered her items.

Leila sighed and walked out to the courtyard. There were men training or marching. So many loyal followers of Cao's army just hanging out. There wasn't much happenings. Cao Cao was off with Xiahou Dun to the capital to visit the young Emperor. They moved it to Xuchang after the Dong Zhuo crisis. The war destroyed most of Luoyang. His only hoard remaining was with Lu Bu, stationed in Xiapi. Leila knew Cao Cao was intending to destroy them there. However, with all the alliances forming, it was best to not rush into the war.

"Lord Liu Bei has arrived!" A guard yelled from the entrance. Leila bowed her head as Liu Bei crossed the threshold. He had his two sworn brothers, Zhang Fei and Guan Yu who followed him right after.

Leila thought for awhile. _Wasn't Liu Bei with_ _Lu Bu?_ Then she remembered how there was so many distrust in the world at this moment. Liu Bei kept running back from Cao Cao and back to another warlord. Eventually, everyone was just a pawn in the board game, even the Emperor.

"My lady, Lady Yin has requested your presence with Grand Lady Bian." Xiaoli sai as she bowed.

"I almost forgot. Thank you for reminding me. Let's go." Leila said as she led the path.

"Lady Guo has arrived!" A guard announced at the harem door.

"Must you always yell like I'm cattle? what if i dont want my presence to be known?" Leila huffed.

The guard simply stood his ground, stoic and unfazed by her protests.

"Bring her in," Lady Bian's calm and collective voice erupted from the chamber.

Lady Yin came out the door and eyed Leila, up and down. She rolled her eyes and turned her head towards the room, motioning Leila to join.

Leila noticed Lady Bian seated at the table, along with another plump lady, whose eyes looked like she was crying.

"Lady Guo, your mistress, Lady Bian and Lady Ding. the handmaiden of Lady Ding, Lady Liu." Lady Yin said.

Leila took her bow. She noticed Lady Ding has been crying and rubbing her eyes. Lady Liu has been trying to console her while Lady Bian looked like the sane one. it was a wonder why Cao Cao took a liking to her.

"How is she hired to be a strategist? shes just a girl!" Lady Liu huffed.

"Now, Mengde has always had an eye for the best of the best. We mustn't doubt his method." Lady Bian smiled at Leila. "Now child, you are to be expected a banquet tomorrow." Lady Bian called her a child but truth is, Lady Bian didnt look much older than Leila.

"Correct, And Lady Yin will be guiding me." Leila said as she stared at Lady Liu. She was consoling Lady Ding.

"My lady, if you do not stop, His Lordship will be so displeased." Lady Liu stated.

"Oh hush it! It isnt like you lost a son!" Lady Ding wailed as she ran off to her chambers.

The irony is that Lady Liu gave birth to Cao Ang after Lady Ding couldn't conceive a child, yet Lady Ding took the child as her own.

Leila watched as Lady Liu ran after her.

"Now that nonsense is out of the way," Lady Bian fixed herself and stared at Leila. she studied intently at Leila before she gave an awry smile and stated, "I can see why Mengde chose you."

The other concubines peered from the chambers and stared into the room, taking a glimpse at Leila. Leila, uncomfortable, looked around the room, awkwardly and stood there frozen. "Why?" Leila asked.

"You aren't just here to be a strategist. You are also here to marry! Your father had no other surviving child, particulary a son, to care for your mother. Of course! No wonder why he asked me to oversee the banquet. You need a husband!" Lady Bian stated as she wondered who was the lucky man.

Leila's head spun as she sat down. The world was ending.. and she knew it.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note- Phew! Sorry happy new year, everyone! holidays and new year's happen :) im back with a promised chapter. and excuse punctuations, I am writing it on a tablet and shit, I dont like using caps.

Chapter 7

 _When you think of Ancient China, You think of the Great Wall, the Silk Road and elaborate traditional dances with their beautiful silky robes. An abundance of tea that every country in the world sought to obtain. Palaces and pagodas, so articulately perfected in a slightest bit, standing after all those years. Emperors and Empresses were surrounded by loyal courtiers and audience halls as great as a big entryway. Then, you imagine the wars that were fought and all the men who were sacrificed. And how it was praised to have sons..._

Leila looked about her chambers. It was ornate, indeed, with all the beauty and treasures the Han dynasty could make. She tucked a beautiful jade dragonfly one would use as a hair accessory, in her pocket. Part of it was because she thought it would amount to something when she returned _home._ Leila then marched herself along the walls and noticed the beautiful decorated paintings that adorned her walls. They were painted with watercolors, one was painted with oil. She took one and rolled it into the smallest square she can and tucked it into her pocket. Again, being a college student back at home, treasures from the past will make you rich.

There was a faint knock at the door as Leila was sizing up a golden statue of a lion. Leila cursed under her breath and tucked the small gold bars inside the vase. She assumed the vase was a good size luggage to bring back to the _21st century._

Lord Guo Jia appeared through her chamber doors and Leila felt like screaming at the guards for letting him enter without her consent. "Master Guo Jia," Leila bowed.

"My lady." He proceeded with the proper introduction. "Our Lord Cao Cao has requested your presence at the strategy meeting today at noon."

Leila nodded and said, "I shall be there." she noticed his gaze went to her table where her breakfast was. Leila's cheeks flushed.

"I suppose money rather be in the vase as the magnolias die?" He remarked, noting how she placed gold bars in the vase.

"Ah yes. Currency sometimes liked to be wash." Leila said, almost fainted at her remark.

She could sense the chuckle from his smirk as he said, "My lady Guo. I must take my leave. I will see you at noon."

"At noon, Master Guo Jia."

"Oh and Lady Guo, do not forget your scrolls." He stated as he walked from the room.

Leila let out a huge sigh. What was next anyways? She ran to her history book and saw that Li Jue and Guo Si took the emperor captive. Cao Cao had a strong hold in Xuchang where she was and he got the Emperor secured in place. Using his name, he was able to wage war against the other warlords.

"I am assuming... Lu Bu is next." Leila said as she flipped her history book. As she continued to read, she noticed a dark point in history and gasped. Cao Cao's father was stationed elsewhere... and he was going to be murdered.

Leila bit down on her dumpling and quickly ran out to see Cao Cao, even without a presence.

"Have you seen Lord Cao Cao?" Leila asked the guard.

He shook his head.

Leila, finding him useless, ran to the harem. She knew how much he loved his ladies.

"Oh look who decided to join our ranks?" A harem lady sneered.

"Hush it or I'll treat you like the whore you are." Leila yelled back.

"Oh my! She thinks she is more powerful than we. When I birth the Emperor a son, guess whose head will be on a stake?" The harem lady pouted and all her loyal followers laughed.

She must be Emperor Xian's favorite. Leila rolled her eyes. "Oh and you think he will allow that?"

"Don't get too cocky. You have yet to prove yourself worthy. I bet you'll just end up as one of us." The other girl laughed.

"Why! I am gonna get you-"Leila ran quickly to the girl and laid a fist into the girl's face. All the surrounding girls gasped and screamed in unison.

"Lady Guo Mei Xua!" A stern lady voice fell over the harem.

Leila fell backwards and bowed to the almighty Lady Bian.

"Lady Guo, I expect you better than this. Do not harm your sisters." Lady Bian exclaimed.

"My apologies. Some words were exchanged and I, for one, like to use physical gestures." Leila lied.

Lady Bian searched her reply and sighed. "What is you want of, Lady Guo?"

"Lord Cao Cao... where is he?" She asked.

"If anything, he will be with his army, preparing for their next invasion." Lady Bian exclaimed.

Leila's heart pounded. Cao Song's death would affect everyone. She, at least, could prevent it. "I must beg your pardon.. excuse me." Leila rushed off.

As she was leaving, she heard Lady Bian say to the girl. "Go wash yourself up. A courtier would be picking one of you for the Emperor tonight."

Leila ran as fast as she could to the training grounds. She cursed Cao Cao to have such a large palace. No, not Cao Cao. The Emperor. Cao Cao was just hosting.

"My dear Lady Guo! Please pace yourself. Are you startled?" Officer Li Dian asked when Leila reached the grounds.

Leila huffing and puffing. "I'm quite alright, Li Dian. I am just looking for Lord Cao Cao."

Xiahou Dun crept up to her side and retorted, "if you're looking for our Lord, he is most likely with the Emperor Xian. The world is not at peace, as you may know." His tone of voice made Leila feel like she was in deep shit.

"Well, I have urgent news to tell him!" Leila exclaimed.

"Lord Cao Cao is in an important meeting. He is trying to get The Emperor's written decree to invade Xiapi(?)."

"Am I not of importance" She demanded.

"You are when we have a written decree." Xiahou Dun said as he turned back to his soldiers.

"Sorry Lady Guo. You just gotta wait it out. Come on! The guys can entertain ya!" Li Dian said as he looked at her.

Leila, feeling defeated, walked with him.

"What is you seek, Lady Guo?" Leila could tell by that voice anywhere. That deep, stern yet charismatic voice that was smooth as dark chocolate.

Everyone turned and bowed as did Leila. "My lord-" Leila said. She cleared her throat, about to make her statement, choosing her words wisely.

Just then, a man, on horseback, mounted quickly to the training grounds. When he got off his horse, you can see the arrows on his back as blood gushed from his orifices and he bowed but he fell on the dirt. "My lord! We have an emergency!" A messenger came.

"Tao Qian has launched an attack on your father-" Leila said as a whisper.

Cao Cao turned to face her.

"Our Lord's father, Cao Song, has been slained by Tao Qian! The traitor ambushed your father!" The messenger said.

Cao Cao turned to the messenger and back at Leila. "Help the boy." He said in a harsh tone.

Leila, frozen, stared at the bleeding boy. _Was he talking to me?_ she asked herself. she watched the boy as he bled.

Then, the palace guards picked him up and led him to the palace.

The world spun as Leila looked around. A Buzzing sound like a bee flashed around her as sparks of white and black mixed with the sun's ray of light dwindled in front of her.

Xiahou Dun, Xiahou Yuan, Li Dian, Yu Jin, Guo Jia, Cao Ren and Cao Hong, and others circled up to Cao Cao and Leila.

Cao Cao stared into the distance at the rising sun, as if Heaven betrayed him, and yelled with all his fiber of his being.

Leila's heart sunk. She was too late. Seeing him cry in bewilderment transported his feelings to her... and she fell down on her knees and cried.

She only met the man for a short time but it symbolizes that this was real. People die and this isn't a dream.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8Authors note- Excuse my years in the previous chapters. I need to seriously edit my work. I feel like Im jumping around in history notes. BLAHH! :( One day Ill be able to correctly use the right historical timeline...

The very next day, Cao Cao ordered a revenge attack on Tao Qian of Xu Province. All the soldiers were called onto the long journey. Everyone was dressed in battle armor. The stewards was prepping the carriages for battle supplies, while Leila overlooked them. However, Leila was dressed in a plain white robe with dark morsel shoes on her feet, no battle armor, no war helmet.

The ladies of court were to stay at Xuchang and along with them, Lady Guo Mei Xua or _Leila._ Lady Yin, her tutor, smiled because deep inside, Lady Yin thought it was no place for a woman in armor. Their place was to bear sons who will serve their lords.

"It is a pity I won't be joining you," Leila said to Li Dian, who has become sort of a friend.

"Oh well, it isn't nothing you're missing out on." He laughed.

"I know. I just hope we have enough supplies." Leila glanced over at Cao Cao who was kissing his children a farewell embrace. She thought it over quickly and said, "He's only doing this because of his father."

"Lord Cao Song was supposed to meet us here in Xuchang. However, as he was crossing Xu Province, Tao Qian's forces ambushed him." Xiahou Dun stated as he appeared next to her.

Leila frowned at the thought. "People can be so cruel." She simply stated.

"The world is not stable. We really cannot trust anyone." Xiahou Dun said as he fixed his armor.

Leila glanced up at him. She didn't notice him as much as she did before but she realized he was handsome. She gulped at the thought of the tragedy that would ensue him in the future, especially at Xiapi. "General Xiahou Dun, please be careful. And, I'm sorry about your uncle. A loss in family is not easy." She said as she looked at him with sympathy.

"Always will." He spoke with such caution. He glanced at her briefly, as if tears were going to fall but he held back, before bowing and taking his leave with his cousin.

Leila went out of the palace to the front entrance where Cao's massive army was lining up.

"This battle isn't just an attack on the traitors of the Han Dynasty or to wipe them from Earth. No, they laid an attack on one of our own Lords, a very personal attack and for that, _no one_ of Xu Province is to survive. Soldiers, today, we march forward to take Xu Province and to get Tao Qian's head! We will capture Xu Province and lay a bloodbath there. Give no one mercy when we enter those gates!" Cao Cao yelled at his army.

The crowd cheered and raised their weapons in the air.

"General Xiahou Dun, lead the vanguard with Li Dian." Cao Cao ordered.

With a nod, he went straight ahead as the soldiers quickly turned around and marched in unison. The formation was on point that all the training did amount to something

"Wait- he means to attack the civilians too?" Leila asked Guo Jia.

Guo Jia nodded and said, "Do not oppose his commands." He said as precaution. Leila put the pieces together and figured, Cao was really running on his emotions.

"Lady Bian, please ensure Lady Guo is comfortable." Cao Cao said to his beloved wife. He turned to Leila. "I do apologize you won't be joining us but you will in Xiapi."

Leila bowed her head and watched as he gave his wife a last embrace before mounting his horse and riding off.

Lady Bian watched with sadness as he left her. She held on to Little Pi's and Zhang's hand while a handmaiden held baby Zhi. Leila saw the love she had for Cao Cao but she wonders how many times her heart broke when Cao had more than one concubine?

"Quickly Lady Yin, you must take Lady Guo and get her to read some poetry. Our Lord loves poetry." Lady Bian wiped her tears away and went hastily back inside the palace. The young boys tottled behind their mother.

Lady Yin nodded and grabbed Leila's hand.

Leila pulled back. "A few hours please?" She whined.

"Lady Bian requests your studies. Where do you think you are off to?" Lady Yin, obviously perturbed, said.

"I want to ride Winter Moon, just once. Please. I will be back to study." Leila shifted and pulled her hand away from Lady Yin's grip.

Lady Yin pulled her close and whispered, "If you don't meet me after afternoon tea, I will have you a beating." Lady Yin sneered.

"I promise I will see you then." Leila said. Afternoon tea meant five hours to ride Winter Moon. She was already stoked but had to hide her emotions.

Lady Yin glanced at her once more and turned away to walk back into the palace.

When she was far from sight, Leila ran as quickly as she could to the stables.

There, Winter Moon was eating some hay and shuffling in her stable.

Leila turned to the stable boy and requested, "Get her ready for me, please. I would like to ride."

The stableboy bowed his head and quickly got to work.

After a short while and Winter Moon was all set, Leila quickly mounted her beautiful mare and rode off in lightning speed.

"God damn, that lady can ride!" The stable boy gasped as she sprinted out.

For once in her month stay at Ancient China, she felt free. No court duties, no studying, no tutelage from Lady Yin, no prying eyes from the curious townsfolk. And most importantly, no fear of stepping on the wrong crack. She rode as fast as she can on Winter Moon, away from the palace and away from the village.

If only, she can cross China's borders and find her way back to _America_ , maybe she will make it home... _home. Home_ as in the 21st century...

Leila breathed in the fresh air and know that this air was free of pollutants, free from the harsh chemicals that plagued her _home._ The smell of the air was fresh, clean and it ignited her passion for freedom. Winter Moon quickly galloped through the open fields and as Leila halted her mount, she got off and looked around.

A meadow of beautiful grass and flowers with a sun shining over her head, welcomed her.

She laid down on the dewy grass as Winter Moon relaxed.

For once, she was free and alone...

However, she wasn't.

A sound from the woods nearby woke her from her serendity.

"Lord Lu Bu wanted us to spy on Cao Cao, that bastard. We are almost there." A voice said, angrily.

Leila cursed herself. _Fuck fuck fuck. What the fuck._ She thought in her head. She couldn't mount on Winter Moon and ride off. The men were armed and clearly, she wouldn't make it far...


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note- Eh nice cliffhanger eh? Alright next chapter! I got some fangirl moments in here. .

Chapter Nine

Leila laid still on the grass and tried to remain calm. Obviously Winter Moon wasn't helping. She clicked her tongue and Winter Moon kneeled.

"Shh hey girl, _Go_." She said quietly. Leila spoke English to Winter Moon. Winter Moon was the only horse the stableboys didn't know how to command.

With her command, Winter Moon got up and Leila tapped her legs as she quickly and quietly galloped into the woods.

"What the hell was that sound?" another man's voice yelled.

"Stop being a fucking baby." The first man said.

"Well unlike you, Lord Zhang Liao, we could be smitten by an enemy's ambush. Cao Cao probably has his guards in all the perimeters."

"He wouldn't lay them this far. Come on." He marched forward and he noticed Leila laying on the grass.

"Is she dead?" the weaker soldier asked.

"You over there. Get up!" Zhang Liao commanded.

Leila, afraid for her life, got up slowly.

"Quickly now, girl! Get over here." He yelled.

Leila struggled to stand but slowly she felt her legs betrayed her and they moved forward.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked.

Leila stayed quiet.

"Are you a fucking mute? Answer our General!" The other guy yelled.

"Gao Shun, shut up! I can handle the hostage." Zhang Liao asked.

"She is from the Courts. Look at her robes!" Gao Shun yelled. "Little concubine lost her way?" He joked as the other soldiers laughed.

Zhang Liao hushed the men and turned to Leila "tell me, where is Cao Cao?" Zhang Liao asked.

Leila looked at him and shook her head. "I don't know!" She yelled in English.

Annoyed with the foreign language, Gao Shun slapped her hard and ordered his men to tie her arms and legs.

Zhang Liao grunted and ordered, "She is no help. Let's go!"

"No no no. Please let me go!" Leila begged.

"Oh and she speaks?" Zhang Liao turned to her. "Now I will ask again. Where is Cao Cao?"

"He is- he is- away! Please let me go." Leila cried and stared at one officer to another.

"She doesnt seem like a concubine. Why- she's a pretty lady. Maybe we should take her for our Lord." Gao Shun said.

"Our Lord has Lady Diaochan. And we aren't keeping her. We have the knowledge we need." Zhang Liao spoke slowly as he turned to Leila.

Leila, afraid and confused, cried and sobbed. The ties on her hands hurted her and she felt them cutting into her skin everytime she tried to move her arms.

Zhang Liao looked around the meadow, scratched his goatee, and looked back at her. "How did you get here?"

"My horse ran away." She said quietly.

As if Heaven was not on her side, rain fell down hard as the men ran to the woods for shelter where the tall trees kept them from the heavy rainfall.

Leila soaking wet in the robe she wore, continued to cry. "Please, I need to go back. My tutor will be mad."

"She has a tutor too?" The men all laughed.

"Clearly she is of importance." Zhang Liao straightened them. "Unfortunately my lady, the rain is picking up. I doubt you'd find your way home without a horse. It is best to wait it out."

Leila wiped her tears and sat on the ground, feeling defeated.

"Xi Pi and Gan Li, go get some firewood to make a fire. She's probably cold." Zhang Liao ordered. "Remember, we are in the presence of a lady."

"I'll go find something for her to eat then." Gao Shun said as he nudged three other soldiers to follow him.

As the men disperse from her and Zhang Liao as well as one other soldier, Leila relaxed a little bit and leaned against a tree. She looked at Zhang Liao and his strong halberds. _Ready to kill_ she thought.

The firewood got started quickly and the men caught a quail. Soon, they started prepping it for her to eat. They also found some berries and oranges in the meantime.

"I want to apologize for my men's actions and words. They simply do not have any respect for enemies, even more so for a woman." Zhang Liao spoke as he handed her a orange.

"Its quite alright. I suppose I was no help either." Leila shrugged and peeled the orange.

"So what is your position in Cao's court?" He asked.

Leila had to lie. "One of his students.. I was thrown in the harem."

"Pity. You seem like a smart girl.. Tutor?"

"Yes. To continue my studies. Im sure Im late. I will have to endure a beating now." She worried about the beating.

"I guess I should apologize again for your future punishment." Zhang Liao laughed.

Leila thought about it. It really was his fault. She took a bite of the orange and finally she chuckled with him. "It really is your fault."

"Again I apologize." He looked at her.

She looked at the orange peel and laughed. She felt his gaze on her and she looked up at him. Maybe, she wasnt suppose to be here. Maybe she was just dreaming. But she remembered it like yesterday. This was Zhang Liao in front of her.

 _"What's so scary of Zhang Liao?" Leila scoffed._ _Her professor rubbed his temples and shook his head. "Leila did you read the chapter?"_ _"I did. He slaughtered Sun Quan's army with his 1500 men." Leila laughed._ _"He is one of the strongest Wei generals..." her professor spoke._ Her professor's words echoed in her mind. _Wei._ _Cao Wei._

She looked into his eyes. Does he know of what she was thinking? She felt girlish and definitely was in awe of his presence. Her eyes met his and she was sent to another flashback but this wasn't a flashback.

 _"Come on, Mei Xua. You can either wait here at Xuchang or follow me to Hefei castle." Zhang Liao said._ _"I really don't agree with being separated from my beloved. I will come with you and the children will come as well."_ _She felt his smile radiate._ _She giggled. "They all probably think we are crazy moving down there!"_ _"Crazy for our happy family." He said before he planted a kiss on her forehead._ Leila was sent to the present, well Ancient China. She was still staring at Liao and finally, she looked down at her orange in her hands.

Before she could say anything, she heard him say, "Excuse me." And he walked away from her. Maybe he saw her vision too?

Leila got up from her seat and gazed at the rainfall. She was praying the rain would stop so she can make it back to the palace. Either way, Lady Yin had a beating ready for her.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 _Hefei, China 2017_

"Hey Leila, do you want to try some of the bubble tea?" Meaghan said as she pour some of the juice from the blender to a cup. She carefully placed a scoop of black tea bubbles inside.

"Umm no thanks." The _real_ Mei Xua said as she scoped about the tiny dorm kitchen. Mei Xua has been in this future about five months now. Life was different here. She had to study history and go to a school for older children.

She also had to learn how to drive a vehicle. It was scary at first and Mei Xua almost ran someone over and Meaghan had to pull the E-brake up fast. that was the last time Meaghan trusted Mei Xua to drive.

Mei Xua learned to adjust to this time. She was confused but after trying to find all possibility of making her way home, she had no choice but to give up. She was also curious about the real Leila. Glancing about Meaghan's tiny home, she pictures of Leila and her hugging each other. Leila was a clear beauty.

Her black ebony hair flown in pretty curls at the end. Her skin was porcelain but it had a hint of tan while her eyes were a shade of deep brown. Mei Xua could see her resemblance in her. They did look _awfully_ alike.

"So what do you want to do today?" Meaghan asked.

"I dont know. I got some studying to do-" Mei Xua lied. She wanted to go to a historical site and not be accompanied by her newly made loud-mouthed friend.

"Ugh fine. Im gonna call it a night of studying as well. call me when you change your mind." She said.

Mei Xua smiled and nodded her head. she grabbed her bag and walked out of the house and into the streets of HeFei.

 _China, circa 197 AD_ Zhang Liao managed to bring Leila back to the castle. She was unharmed, and she was quite comfortable even.

"Our Lord is no monster. He has a vision, you see. He is trying to put the Han back together." Leila countered.

"No, your Lord is a tyrant and wants to overthrow the weak Han Emperor and place himself on the throne!" Liao yelled at her.

Leila growled. "Wrong! Tell me why the Emperor is a guest at our Lord's estate."

"Because he is forcing the Emperor to write decrees on grounds of stating his purpose to invade lands of other warlords."

"Its _their fault_ that they truly believe they are some Lord because they hold some province! They all have an Emperor to follow and obey not proclaim themselves as _their own ruler_!" Leila huffed and walked further ahead of Zhang Liao.

"There goes that spitfire." Gao Shun laughed. "You okay if we leave her here? I am positive she can find her way back to the pretty humble palace herself."

Zhang Liao looked at Leila as she walked further ahead. He stopped and turned to his comrades. "Let me see if she can, first. You may all turn back. I will follow after."

They nodded their heads and proceeded with his orders.

"Lady Guo, this is where we must part." He stated so loudly that Leila stopped her tracks.

"Part?"She asked puzzled.

"I am sure a lady of your knowledge knows how to get home safely."

"Matter of fact, I do. Thank you for company." She said as she turned around.

"Til next time-" He said but was interrupted by a neighing horse nearby.

"Winter Moon! You came back!!" Leila yelled as she hugged her beloved horse. Leila got on her horse and looked at Liao. "Before you go, Lord Lu Bu should know better than to ignore his men's advice but he's too damn stubborn and only thinks of his strength, so that will be the end of his life!" Leila yelled.

She could sense his anger as he said, "thanks for the advice, Lady Guo. Goodbye."

Leila grinned and kicked Winter Moon roughly so that she ran off at top speed.

"Lady Guo Mei Xua! Where have you been?!" Lady Bian yelled when Leila entered through the servant's headquarters.

Leila groaned. This will never end.

"Lady Yin has said you ran off trying to ride. It is well in the evening and you just arrived. You missed afternoon tea, your tutor sessions with Lady Yin, and music lessons. I will have to report you to our Lord!" Lady Bian yelled.

"My apologies, my lady. There was a rain spring and I didn't - couldn't travel in such conditions. By the time it cleared and I could come back, it was late. I apologize, respectfully." Leila looked at the sneer from Lady Yin and frowned.

Lady Bian did a glance over at Leila and sighed. "You're excuse. Someone, get her dry and a fresh pair robes. We will continue your studies tomorrow." She turned to Lady Yin and said, "You may retire for the evening, Lady Yin. Goodnight, ladies." And with that, Lady Bian got up and left Leila alone with her two handmaidens.

She almost noticed the tiredness and weariness that a young lady of thirty six could have on the rested shoulders of Lady Bian. Leila almost pitied the lady. However, she was Lord Cao's favorite and with it, she had the honors of overseeing the harem as well as the children.

 _Children_. Leila shivered. That was her future. _Marriage_. She closed her eyes again. _No, it will not happen. I refused._ Leila thought to herself. She returned to the present, shivering.

"My lady, you are cold. Let's bring you in a hot bath." Her handmaiden, Ling, said as she gathered Leila in her arms.

That did sound lovely. A nice hot bath after a battle with mother nature.

 _Spring 194 AD_

It was dead in the night when a loud bang erupted from the front chambers. A forceful bang erupted again, just this time very loudly from the last.

A handmaiden came in Leila's room and slowly lit a candle.

"What's that noise?" Leila whispered.

"Someone is at the front door! A guard will see to it." Ling said as she covered the light from the candle.

Leila got up from her bed, and went to her dressing corner. She gathered an outer robe and covered herself completely, tying the sash well.

"My lady, please. it is not safe." Ling quietly said.

"Shh- You stay here.. I can protect myself." Leila said as she grabbed the sword her father left her.

The banging from the front brass door became louder and thicker as she walked along the long corridors and almost reaching the entryway.

Guards lined up along the walls. Cao Cao did leave a few officers behind, probably to be safe since someone can try to attack homebase.

"My lady, Please return to your chambers." A guard said.

"No." Leila sternly said. She grabbed her sword. "Let them in." She turned to one of Cao's officers, Cao Ren.

"Open the front door."

With that, all guards raised their weapons as the lock on the door lifted up. The brass door swung open as soldiers emerge within.

"Zhang Miao betrayed Lord Cao! He has given up Yan province to Lu Bu. Lu Bu declared himself Governor because of this betrayal! We have fought and fought but the officers have given up and sided with Lord Lu Bu. We need to alert our Lord!" An elite soldier bowed his head.

Leila looked around the room. Murmurs all about, people running about, worried. She almost cursed herself.

It was without a doubt Zhang Liao told Lu Bu about the campaign against Xu that they seized the opportunity to take Yan. But why Zhang Miao? Why?

"Silence, everyone!" The chatter stopped as they looked at her. "Answer me. Who persuaded Zhang Miao?"

"A man named... Chen Gong."

Leila looked about the room.. Cao's old comrade. "You!" She pointed at an Elite guard. "Go, grab five of you. Run to Xu Province. Tell Lord Cao Cao of this urgency. He needs to retreat. Meet me at the sheds. We must stop Lu Bu."

"Lady Guo, a woman's place is within the palace, studying." Lady Bian stated.

"No- not when war is present!" She said as she ran to the shed. Winter Moon was bored and so was she.

Ling met her with the armor at the shed and she slipped into it perfectly.

"Fits like a glove." Leila smiled.

Maybe her father knew all along that boredom was not her style.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Lady Guo, you shouldn't be here!" Cao reprimanded her.

Leila looked at the tents and the flags. She has been scolded since she left homebase. Soldiers reminding her of her importance and not what to do. Having Cao Cao lecture her again was just the cherry on top.

"Lady Guo, I have asked you to stay put. I know you like the battlefield but this isn't a place for ladies such as yourself!" He moved aside and motioned her to have a look at the wounded soldiers.

"Frontline soldiers..." Leila whispered.

"What did you say?" Lord Cao Cao asked.

"I said, you need me here. Please. I'm more useful with you on the road than at base. Please." Leila begged.

Lord Cao, looking defeated, turned his back away from her. "We need to retreat. Lu Bu is getting in our way."

"Liu Bei will get Xu though." Leila protested.

"Tao Qian is still alive. Liu Bei is merely a soldier in his army."

Leila wanted to protest. However, Cao Cao didn't have the army to divide just yet. He'd have to have all his men against Lu Bu. Sometimes Leila wished he got Yuan Shao out of the way first so that way, it was easier. However, start small then get big was his strategy.

"I will get the soldiers in formation." Xiahou Dun said as he walked away.

Leila watched Cao Cao walked away with his advisor, Guo Jia. She had moments to spare before Winter Moon was getting readied for her to ride. She saw the soldiers training on one end. A doctor hurrying to the wounded soldiers and putting them in a makeshift stretcher. Leila watched in the corner of her eye as some of the other soldiers sit and laughed, trying to make whats left enjoyable. All their lives given to a man and his ambition..

Then she remembers herself how she was thrown into this. She didn't sign up for this.

"I need to walk." Leila shouted as she got her bag and walked into the woods.

As she approached a big oak tree, she rested her head against the tree. Sometimes it would be easier to just stop everything and say she quit but quitters aren't deemed worthy in this time period.

 _I just want to go home._ Leila mourned her past life.

A little cry from a nearby bush stopped her in her train of thought. "What's that?" She asked as she grabbed her weapon and walked slowly to it.

Under the bush, she pushed a few branches and saw a tiny pup. A wolf perhaps.. with eyes as blue as the China sea. Fur as red as sandwood.

"Oh no.." Leila said as she noticed an arrow pierced the pup's little shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll get you fixed up. Just don't bite me." She scooped up the pup and walked back towards the camp. The pup was bleeding and she knew she can save him.

"What do you have there, Lady Guo?" Li Dian asked as the other men gathered around a fire.

"A pup wolf. He's hurt. I'm gonna care for him." Leila said as she unwrapped him from her cloak.

"No- what if it attacks you?" Xiahou Dun asked.

"Well he hasnt bitten me yet. So that's a start." Leila shrugged.

Cao Xiu laughed, "Just don't say we didn't tell you. Animals bite the hand that feeds them."

" _Okay_ \- sure." Leila shook her head. She asked the doctor to come in and helped fix her pup.

"Again with the strange words, Lady Guo?" Guo Jia said.

"Eventually, we'll have to come up with strange words for our tactics." Leila smiled at him.

"Ah yes- we should."

"Lady Guo, the pup's wound isn't too stressful. Just a tear into his muscle. Easily patched up- should take no longer than 3 weeks." The doctor said as he bowed his head.

"Let's get to it then." Leila smiled as she pet her pup's head.

It was a couple of months as the soldiers all camped out of Xiapi. The weather became colder and along with it, the rain. The cold temperatures was enough for both armies to lose moral.

"Lu Bu isn't going to leave the castle. We should just barge in." Xiahou Dun said.

"No we just can't. Would you want someone invading your private house?" Leila asked.

"All in due time.." Guo Jia said as he appeared up next to Leila.

"Soon." Leila said as she looked at the castle's pitched roofs. "I wonder what he is doing there."

"Argh- he's probably drinking himself to oblivion. The man is truly a coward." Xiahou Dun laughed.

Just then, Leila's pup wolf ran up to him, all in perfect shape and health. His leg healed quite quickly and he was on his way to growing. With that, he was Leila's most loyal follower.

"Aw _Stormy_ , look at you! All in perfect form!" Leila said as she opened her arms for her wolf to jump into her.

"Again with the strange animal. Lady Guo, do you mind?" Cao Xiu said as he walked away.

" _Stormy_ doesn't bite. Matter of fact, he will be useful in battle!" She turned to her gray wolf. "When you are older, of course!"

"He could grow to be useful. Just wait and see." Guo Jia said as he watched Leila picked up a random twig and threw it so Stormy can grab it.

"They do grow quite fast. We might need to change his diet."Leila said as she picked up another twig and threw it a different way.

"You're his mother, you do know best." he looked at the wolf as it grabbed a twig and ran back to Leila.

"I just can't think of _Stormy_ ripping someone to shreds, however. Hes so loving."

"He is a wolf by nature. I'm sure he will protect you with all his might and bark" Guo Jia stated when _Stormy_ barked after having a twig given to Leila.

" _Stormy_ , lets get you something to eat." She smiled.

Just as she was about to gather her pup, Jia Xu appeared with Xun Yu.

"Ah, the plan has been set." Jia Xu stated.

"Master Jia Xu, what have you decided?" Guo Jia turned to face him.

"The castle doors are all guarded heavily and unable to be taken down. We have to-" Jia Xu was cut off by Leila.

"Force them out of the castle city gates." Leila spoke slowly, remembering her history novel.

"And with flood. The land is perfect for it. He can't survive the aftermath." Jia Xu said as he looked at Guo Jia.

"Very impressive, Master Jia Xu. I assume things are in preparation?" Guo Jia smiled.

"Indeed and must be moving very swiftly. Until then, men, train your soldiers." Jia Xu said. He waved his hand and Guo Jia went up to him to walk towards the camp.

Leila frowned and held on her pup. The battle was sure a win for Cao Cao and Liu Bei came in to help. After being tossed aside from Tao Qian's sons who fought control for Xu province, Liu Bei seek refuge with Cao Cao. Tao Qian died and rightfully it should be his sons as next in charge. However, the people loved Liu Bei and it caught him in a chaos for control of Xu. Pity how such a nice man had no land of his own.

She was in deep thought until her pup squealed in her arms.

"Sorry _Stormy_. You are hungry. Let's go." She said as she walked towards the kitchen campgrounds.

"Remember, Lady Guo. Two days time." Xiahou Dun reminded her.

"Right, two days." She said and she bowed her head to leave.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note- This chapter is a bit different. I want to make it so you can see the correlation between Leila living in Ancient China and the real Lady Mei Xua in modern China. They are really one body, one mind.

CHAPTER 12

It was late at night when Leila heard a rustle outside of her tent. Leila always had her armor on and she typically slept in full battle gear. Never did she feel confortable in robes like she did back in the palace.

There was another rustle and then a frightened whisper, "Lady Guo!"

This time, _S_ _tormy_ got up and started growling. She obviously knew that it was not a good time to get out. She held her pup close to her as she slowly got up.

"Whos there?" She demanded an answer.

This time, _Stormy_ growled louder. The pup obviously felt Leila's fear and annoyance.

With a hush of the night, someone grabbed Leila's arm and brought her out of the tent.

 _Storm_ _y,_ anxious and alert, pounced on her attacker.

"Who are you? Let me go!" Leila shouted but her mouth was covered by a hand.

She heard _Stormy_ attacked the man and bit his leg. "Damn dog." The guy said.

She remembered the voice. She remembered it as clear as day. Then she heard a loud kick and then a thud. She heard little Stormy whimpered.

"Stormy!!!" She yelled and crawled with her hands to find him. A hand gripped over shoulder and covered her moutj with a black cloth. Slowly, she passed out. She was _drugged._

Leila woke up some time much later. There was sunlight and she tried to move her hands. However, she felt bound. Her eyes were covered by a dark piece of turban. Leila tried to move her legs but they were also bound. She laid on some mat. It felt like straw and dirt laid underneath.

"Excuse me! Someone! Help!!" She screamed in heightened fears. Then her mind floated to Stormy.

"Stormy!Where is my pup?" She screamed out again.

Silence filled the area.

Then she heard footsteps protruding from her left. "Ah, Lady strategist has woken up." Someone said.

A voice she doesn't recall.

Leila started screaming on top of her lungs. A sharp dagger stabbed her in her leg. She could feel the blood ooze from her wound.

"Shut the fuck up or I will kill you." The voice screamed at her.

Leila trembled in fear.

"Good, we have an understanding."

"Where- where's my pup?" She asked.

"Knocked out. Dead. Left in the cold. I really don't give a damn about your dog. You need to tell me what your plans are for." The mystery man asked.

"I have no idea what you are asking." Leila cried.

A sharp thrust to her thighs made enough for her to scream.

"You know what I want. What is Cao Cao doing with the Emperor?"

"Serving him, protecting him." Leila cried out.

She felt a painful smack to her face. even though she was blindfolded, she knew there were others.

"My lord, I think we should stop. She is bleeding profusely." Another voice said.

"No. We will keep her here until she answers all our questions." The man walked up to her and yanked her hair. "Maybe I should keep you as our own strategist? What is your worth, Lady Guo?"

Leila stood up straight and said, "My worth is better than yours. You'd have to kill me first before I bow to your likes."

With that, she felt a final blow to her head as she fell forward and landed on cement, knocked out.

 _Present Day China, 2018_

The real Lady Mei Xua was out shopping at the mall with Meaghan.

She was fumbling through expensive designer handbags when she felt the jolt of pain coarsed it way through her right leg.

"Oh-!" She gasped as she fell down.

"Leila! Leila. whats wrong?" Meaghan asked as she ran to her friend's side.

"My leg, it hurts." Lady Mei Xua spoke. then she felt another pain in the thigh.

"Oh dear! what the hell!" She screamed again.

"maybe we should get to the hospital." Meaghan said as she grabbed her cell phone to call the emergency responders.

People gathered all around and then finally, Mei Xua collapsed on the expensive rug.

"Oh my! She's bleeding." A bystander said as they all gasped and pointed.

"oh screw this." Meaghan said. Meaghan, the nursing major, ripped her friend's pants and saw the two wounds. One pierced her leg and the thigh part looked ripped. Blood oozing out. "Fuck..." Meaghan said as she grabbed the new clothes she got to cover Mei Xua's wounds.

"The ambulance is on the way!" A man said.

"She's not gonna make it. Theres too much blood!" A lady cried.

Meaghan, working fast, tried to stop the blood from flowing out of her body. And finally, the ambulance came to takw her to the hospital.

 _Ancient China AD 197_

"Lady Guo, you need to wake up. Here. I made you some rice porridge." A voice said.

Leila opened her eyes slowly and saw right next to her, Zhang Liao.

"No! You probably poison it to kill me! why am I here? please bring me back!" She begged.

"Lady Guo. Our lord and Lord Yuan Shu have said it strongly, you will not leave. You are to be captive." He motioned a spoonful of rice porridge for her and she eyed it suspiciously.

"Would you like me to eat it first?" He asked.

Leila nodded and eyed him.

Zhang Liao took a sip and smiled at her. Then he gave her the spoon. She took a sip and eyed the room. It wasnt as grand as the room she had back in base. She frowned as she noticed her legs are bound.

"Why am I bound?" She asked.

"You cannot escape." He answered as he watched her. He turned around and motioned for someone to bring in something.

When they walked in, she heard a yelp and then a heartily deep bark. _Stormy!_ She thought as she smiled brightly.

"He followed your scent here." He said as he left the bowl at her nightstand. "The maids will take over. Do not untie her." He said in a stoic voice as he walked to the door.

"Thank you, Master Zhang Liao." Leila smiled as she hugged her pup.


	13. Chapter 13

Author'S NOTE- I might switch the rating to Mature. Please be aware, there will be trigger warnings in every chapter. violence and language here :)

Chapter 13

"Where did she go now?" Cao Cao asked as his men scattered to find Leila.

"My lord, we have entered her tent and it seems like she did not leave on her own accord." One of the soldiers stated.

"Well, what could have happened to her? I specifically left a guard out for her protection. And he is also missing." Cao scratched his goatee and looked about.

As the men scattered around the camp, the other half got themselves ready for the battle preparations.

"Damnit, the dog is also missing. We really could use him right now." Yue Jin said as he opened the tent to Leila's tent

Li Dian frowned and looked up at the sky. "Her tent is quite in an unusual spot. It looked like someone was going to-" He was interrupted by a guard.

"My lord! Lady Guo's guard is found!" He yelled from the forest, next to the river.

Quickly, the men went to the riverbank.

"Disgusting." Xiahou Dun said as he walked away.

"Someone cut off his tongue and stabbed him to death." A soldier stated.

"Multiple times." Cao Cao looked at the corpse and shook his head. "Bury him. We will have to tell his family."

"That means Lady Guo was abducted...but by whom?" Jia Xu appeared from the shadows.

The men all stared at Mengde as he pondered long. If there was only one person who stood in Mengde's path of ambition, only one man who really was a threat to it- the one man who knew Cao Cao, himself, was quite capable of obtaining. It was no other than Yuan Shao, his ex best friend and really- the most powerful force Cao has yet to withstand.

Leila rested her head against the window and though it was barred, she could see the river and the beautiful sun. Birds flew along the sky, minding their own business.

"I want to fly." Leila whispered against the window pane. She sighed and turned around.

Her stay at the Yuan's residence has been everything but peaceful. Her skin was ripped open by the whips and chains that cut deep into her skin. Her face was bruised. And because her legs were restrained, her legs almost felt she lost her balance.

Since the trade off from Lu Bu's Xiapi castle to Yuan Shao's residence, she was nothing but fine.She was confined to her room, fed two meals a day. She was interrogated constantly and if she wasn't compliant, Leila was beat up. After all that happened, she was sure ought to be dead. It was a good four days since her capture.

Just then, footsteps were heard in the hallway.

"Lady Guo, I have had enough of you. We just can't seem to come to an understanding." Yuan Shao's voice sneered along the wall.

Leila kept her posture firm. "I do not understand." She suddenly fell backwards from a painful slap to her cheeks from a guard.

"Answer me, Lady Guo! Where is Cao Cao hiding the Emperor? Tell me." Yuan Shao stated firmly.

"I do not know."

Her answer was enough. He quickly yelled, "Send her out to the gaolers. We will teach her a lesson."

"No please no!" Leila screamed as she pleaded. "I really do not know!"

It was too late. Leila was forced to kneel as she was beat with a wooden board. Blood pumped furiously as her body took the beating. Her eyes started forming tears as she was bound to withstand the pain. Overcome with pain and confusion, Leila fainted.

"We'll send Cao her head." Yuan Shao commented at her last beating.

 _Modern Day China 2018_

The bee **p** from the monitor made a monotonous sound every two minutes. An air vent pumped its way through Leila's small body. Her body was hooked with wires. All the bruises emerged on her body but yet no doctor could find a cause and cure.

She would wake from her bouts then back in losing conscience.

Her parents feared for her as they left their peaceful lives in America and made their way to Hefei China.

It was a good three weeks since her first fall at the mall.

"She is going to be fine, dear." Her father said as Leila's mom squeezed her daughter's hand.

After much interrogation on Meaghan, Meaghan was afraid to be with her friend especially when Leila's parents were around.

"So easy for you to say. The doctors do not know what is wrong with her. They said concussion from her fall. But she was always so healthy. Why are there bruises?" Her mother whispered harshly.

"Love, she is going to be okay. Please let me go get you a coffee. Hell, I need one myself." Her father said as he walked out the door.

"Leila, mommy is here. Please wake up." Her mother, Angela, whispered in tears.

Leila's fingers stretched. Her legs moved. Her eyes slowly opened. Wires wrapped her body and she saw lights... and a clock that read 8:05 PM.

"Leila, baby! Are you awake?" Her mother's voice echoed and rang in her head.

Leila gripped her mom's hand.

"Leila you are awake. Doctor! Nurse!" Her mother yelled.

Just then, her father ran inside the room. "Leila! You are awake. You're here!" He smiled as he ran to her side.

"I cant- can't.. be... here.." Leila spoken softly.

"Leila, you fell hard. You were here for about three weeks." Her mother petted her daughter's head.

"No! I need to go! I need to go back!" Leila yelled as she got up.

"Leila relax. You need to calm down."

"No! No! I can't. Not when I am so - close." Leila screamed as she ripped the wires from her hands. She went to the window and it was pitch black. "No..."

"Leila.. you must be disoriented. Let's have you relax." A doctor said. He turned to her parents. "Give her some space. She wants to be alone. I also recommend a psychologist."

Leila stared into the pitch blackness as she heard the footsteps recede out into the hallway, much to her mother's protest. Funny how her heart yearned to be here _in this time zone_ when she was _there_. Now, with her wish granted, all she wanted to do was _be there._

Leila cried as she hugged herself. She saw the bruises on her arms, legs and felt the banging against her head. Her head hurt. The nontiring pain in every part of her body just renew itself over and over again. All because she was being hurt over and over again. And all she just wanted was the pain to stop.

She walked to the mirror and lifted her nightgown and saw the beatings on her back. It was going to end soon... because she was going to die whether it was here or there.

 _A Strategist In Time_ Part One has been completed. Part two coming up :)


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: **PART TWO**

Author's Note- I apologize for my belated chapter. I planned to write once a week and published an edited chapter once a week as well. Thank you for staying tuned to my updates, I appreciate it! Also, reviews and private messages are always welcome! As for Leila's love interest, to be honest- I'm not quite sure. I haven't given my heroine a love choice yet. I dig Zhang Liao but I prefer her MAN-LESS at the moment. Here it is, PART 2 :P

 _Beep_. _._

The monotonous sound of the machine alerted Leila's mind. Her heart raced to awake her brain. However she just couldn't move. She tried to lift her arms and she felt so wrapped up. Her eyes slowly opened up and she noticed she was wrapped in her blanket, in her apartment, wired up.

There was a sound coming from her living room. Laughter and familiar voices.

Just then the door opened and her mother appeared. "Leila, you are awake!" She exclaimed and went to her side.

"Mom, what happened?"

"Oh Leila! You had a blood clot. Shortly after, you suffered from an aneurism and you stumbled and lost consciousness. Honey, it'll be better! You are home and loved. We have decided to take you home with us back to the States."

Leila gasped and straightened herself in the bed, however the binds tightened her. "No!" She shouted, almost alarmed by her sudden bravery. "Mother I meant to say I cant. Im almost done with school!"

"Your father has been in contact with your school and University of Maine. You can finish your education there. Honey, we cant leave you here alone. If this happens again, we could lose you. We want you to be safe."

Just then, her father appeared through the bedroom door. "Leila! Honey! All set, your credits will be transferred. And you will be able to graduate in two years. I got the private jet ready."

"wait when are we leaving?" Leila shook her head. "I can't go! I have to return to the Wei army!" Leila shouted.

"Ah, honey. You must have had a bad after affect of that painkiller. Vicodin? It does that to you." Her father chuckled and went to her bedside.

"We will be leaving in 3 days. While we wait, you have to rest up. I'll be going to the store to get a few ingredients to make you some rice porridge. " Leila's mother turned to her husband. "Gerard, keep an eye on our baby." After a kiss on Leila's forehead, her mother left the house. Leila listened to the sound of the door opening and closing.

"Well kiddo, rest. Ill be outside." Her father pointed to the living room.

Leila turned on her side and cried. She did miss home but she missed the past. She wanted to go back. Leila had yet to prove herself. She almost forgot what happened until she awoke from her dream. This wasn't a dream. She knew what she endured was real.

She remembered the war cries and conversations with everyone. Xiahou Dun and his disgruntled manner towards her, Cao's overbearing yet kind resolve and orders. She almost missed the playful fights with Yue Jin and Li Dian. Then she remembers when Yu Jin scolded her for galloping through the army. She almost missed the tutor lessons with Lady Yin.

She sighed. What she would do to have intellectual meetings with Guo Jia and Jia Xu again?

Lady Guo Meixua flinched as her skin burned before her eyes. She knew this was real. And she almost cursed herself that her trip to the future was just a façade of her imagination. _future. 2017_. She huffed. The future was unreal but this was real.

The smell of tarred skin sickened her core and she fought the urge to scream. She cant do that. She refused to give Yuan Shao the enjoyment of her pain.

While her body burned, her mind afloated to the future dream she was in. She remembered going to the tall buildings and driving that thing called a car. She remembered the fancy clothes and fabric. She winced when another whip laid on her back. However, she knew that weird loud girl named Meaghan was real. Why, her tattoo she got with her was right there on her collarbone. Meixua shook her head. It was real and how did she landed in this horrible nightmare?

"Guo Meixua, your crimes are punishable by death! Lord Yuan Shao has written a decree of the crimes you have committed. Him, along with a few others, have come to your punishment." The gaoler said as he looked at Yuan Shao for approval.

Meixua scoffed. It was surely just as Yuan Shao and Yuan Shu. They wanted to hit Cao where it hurts.

"Guo Meixua, your crimes are as listed. First and foremost, you are committed of treason. This is punishable by death. Second, in the laws of Han, no woman is to hold any title besides the Empress or Empress Dowager. You are neither. This crime is punishable by fifty whips. Third, you have behaved as a wanton woman. This is despicable and you deserved your skin burning off your flesh as punishment. Lastly, you have worked under a man who is raising an army against the Han- also punishable by death. You are to be decapitated." Yuan Shao smirked and nodded to the dealer of death.

Meixua straightened herself and felt the hand of someone guiding her to death. She was forced to kneel and her head straightened on a plank.

Just then she heard footsteps towards her. "You know I can save you."

"And what would that be?" Meixua whispered.

"Serve me and tell me what Cao Cao is up to." Yuan Shao stated as he placed his shoe at her hand, almost stepping over it.

Lady Meixua shook her head. She had no idea what Cao Cao was really up to. Matter of fact she has been away for almost two years. She had no idea what Cao was up to and what advice she has given him. Nevvermind who else was in his army. "I just cant-" she whimpered.

"Still loyal to that dog?" He retorted in disgust as he slammed his boot on her left hand.

Meixua gasped in pain.

"off with her head." Yuan Shao stated as he walked away.

"Any last words?" the gaoler asked.

Meixua shook her head. Just accepting her fate. Cao would avenge her but she didn't know if she was even worthy of it.

"Dad, I need to go meet Meaghan for lunch one last time. Please." Leila squealed as she got on a tight dress. It has been two days since she finally got off her bed. She missed her old friend and needed to see her before she officially says goodbye. And maybe Meaghan could understand.

They met at a local bistro that served light sandwiches and salads and coffee. "Meaghan!"Leila exclaimed and hugged her tightly.

"Girl you are alive. I was afraid you were gone!" Meaghan squeaked.

"Yeah here I am. Meaghan what happened?" Leila asked, just trying to get to the point to figure something out.

"Well girl- we went out shopping and you were hurt randomly. It was a blood clot."

"Meaghan, that wasn't me." Leila sighed and looked at her. "Do you believe in time travel?"

"I mean yeah- in the books and such. Not so much in real life." Meaghan laughed as she took a bite of her sandwich.

Leila gazed out further in the distant. Her mind drifted and suddenly her eyes brought her the image of fire blazing around the city. Men and women scattering. Chaos everywhere.

" _Lady Meixua! Where are you? We need to get you out of here!" A voice she remembered well said._

Leila gasped as Meaghan shook her. "Hello? Earth to Leila?"

"Meaghan- I was transported to the Three Kingdoms era. Meaghan I lived partial in it. All I know was someone kidnapped me from a camp- and the bastard Liu Bei men helped them get me." Leila stated.

The people nearby eyed her suspiciously that Meaghan felt uncomfortable. "Leila, hush it. You're embarrassing me. Leila I think whatever is in your salad is making you crazy. Stop it. Drink some water."

Just then a noise from behind her startled her. Leila jumped and heard the voices.

 _"Lady Guo! Right here! Take the horse – I will run afoot!" it was none other than Li Dian._

 _"She lost conscious. The fire is consuming her lungs. Lets just pick her up and go!" Yue Jin exclaimed._

 _Li Dian shifted. "She is a lady, unmarried at best. I simply cannot touch her."_

 _"this is a life or death situation!" Yue Jin shouted as he picked up Leila's lifeless body and threw her onto the saddle of the horse._

Just then Leila saw the horse right before her eye. The brown horse with the fire blazing around. Yue Jin and Li Dian were in front of the horse, leading.

"Meaghan I have to go. Tell my parents I love them please." Leila said as she pressed twenty dollars on the table.

Before Meaghan can react, Leila was out of her seat and raced into the middle of the street, like a little child looking for something she long lost. After that moment, two oncoming cars crashed right into Leila. The cars emitted smoke. The drivers quickly got out the cars and tried to save Leila. They were too late. Her body was decapitated.

"Get away from there! There's an oil spill!" Someone shouted.

All around, phones were out calling the emergency hotline. And within moments, a fire emerged from the two colliding cars.

Meaghan gasped and shook. "Leilaaaaaaaaa!" she shouted. She collapsed on the ground as the restaurant goers came to help her.

Just then the twenty dollar bill landed on her hand.

It wrote, _"You will always be my best friend. Don't forget about me."_


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note-I may be changing the rating to M soon. yes i decided to ship her with someone. *wink* anywhos, here it is! Your weekly update, enjoy :)**

 **Chapter 15**

Leila felt a cool washcloth laid on her forehead when she woke up the next day. Her arms were being cared for as a lady folded a pair of fresh linen. She felt the soft downy and plush blankets underneath her as she tried to reach for her blanket. Suddenly she shifted on her bed and realized she wasn't laying in her bed or any hospital bed; she was in China… ancient China.

"Who brought me here?" Leila demanded an answer.

The handmaiden dropped the washcloth and looked nervously around the room.

"Well who?" Leila yelled.

"My lady! Lord Cao ordered you to rest here. Please, this handmaid knows nothing."

Leila growled and looked at the thin muslin dress and silky robes. She knew they knew that she was going to wake up soon so a dress was laid out, ready for her.

She couldn't remember what happened. She just remembered seeing the horses and fire blazing around the city while she was in 2017 China having a salad with her best friend, Meaghan. Leila sighed. She was never going back to that time.

The real Guo Meixua died. She was forever more Guo Meixua and Leila Guo. She could felt the beheading of her. And how it was a fast and simple beheading. To this day, people are surprised to see her alive. They thought she died. Others speculated Guo Meixua found a twin to take her place in the beheading. Some people mentioned she never got her head cut off. But life was strange. Everyone assumed Leila rose from the dead or she had a twin. Everyone talked, everyone feared her, everyone avoided eye contact but she knew the real story.

When Cao sent his men to find her, they found her in a little alleyway hiding under a barrel, unconscious from the heavy fumes and smoke of the fire taking over Ye. They threw her on the horse and rode off into the safe city of Xuchang. Leila, all the while, overcame with her sudden "death" and smoke, passed out for a few days. She had on her white soft skirt and rosey blouse from the twenty first century on but it blended with the modern times.

Finally, at Xuchang, the handmaidens quickly got her to her chambers with the help of the eunuchs. Being unmarried did have its disadvantages. Once behind closed doors, Lady Yin instructed the maids to undress her. They opened her body to find wounds and bruises and ash marks. Taking a warm cloth, they rinse her body and quickly started tending to her bruises.

Many imperial doctors came and discovered Leila would not be awaken until a certain time or so. Within two days, Lady Bian instructed special care for the girl.

Its been three days. Leila sat upright on her bed and heard some noises in the hall.

"Is she awake? We need to see her." Voices muttered.

"The Lady Bian has instructed us no visitors. She needs to rest." A maid answered.

"Maybe if I come in, she will wake up!" a voice chuckled.

"Oh shut it, Féngxiào. She's not interested in… really anyone."

Within a few moments there was silence again.

"I want to go outside. Please help me dress," leila whispered after staring at the window for a time.

"Per the Lady Bian's request, you will have no visitors until you are healed properly and in better status. She will see to this and if there are visitors, well she will have your visitors punished even myself." The maid said as she gathered the silk robe around her. "Obviously to avoid discretion from men, we can only go to the harem courtyard. It still lovely there."

Leila sighed and sat on the bed as the maid placed a golden flat on her feet. They were adorned with pink butterflies on the tip and wings at the end. Quite stylish if Leila had to ask a stylist.

"Our lady has been arranging a courtship for you, my lady." The handmaid gasped. "I spoke too much, please forgive me!" she begged and kneeled at Leila's feet. Courtship?

"Wait! I DO. What do you mean- a courtship?"

Just then Lady Yin entered the room and whacked the maid's head. "Foolish girl. See to it Lady Guo's rose tea is being prepared properly." She turned to Leila. "I'll see to her wardrobe and hair."

With a katow, the maid ran off to the hallway.

"Wait. Courtship?" Leila asked.

"its rather nothing, my child."

Leila believed Lady Yin. It was nothing. She wasn't too eager to be married off. She can always decline the offer. She was a free woman after all.

"I won't have it any further, Mèngdé." Lady Bian was firm on her decision. As his main wife, she had all the rights to the women in the harem, that included Leila.

"She won't be in a marriageable state. Matter of fact, she's still ill." Cao Cao shook his head and turned away from his wife. He rather be planning more schemes for his next battle against Yuan Shao. The idea that his army was smaller than Yuan Shao disturbed him greatly.

"You accumulated Lu Bu's armies under your control. You have new generals. How do you know you trust them?" Lady Bian saw her husband walking away from her and staring into window. "Lady Guo needs a husband. I cant have an unmarried woman running along with your generals! We need to find her a husband. Someone wise- someone kind- dutiful yet responsible, reassuring and handsome- not too handsome though. Someone who can keep her under wraps."

"How many adjectives must you use to make this man appear? Wife, I am sure Lady Guo prefers to be unmarried." Cao smiled as he saw the block from the damage Xu Huang was laying into Xu Zhu.

Lady Bian gasped. "You wouldn't! You cannot keep for yourself!"

"Do you think me that much of a monster?" Cao Cao gave his wife a disdainful glare as Lady Bian looked at her hands.

"I apologize, my lord husband." Lady Bian bowed.

"It is fine. When Lady Guo is better, we can have her a chaperone and she will see to herself a husband." Cao Cao went back to his writing desk and sat down.

Lady Bian wanted to protest but remained silent. She would need to find a very good chaperone. The idea of an unmarried woman, not even divorced, in her husband's army pained her. Shame on them, she can hear the ancestors shouting.

 **Later** ~ a few weeks~~~

Leila woke that morning with a delicious rice noodle soup in front of her. It had been awhile since she could get out from the castle and into the public. She had Lady Yin as her chaperone and a new lady guard, Fengmian, who followed both around. Apparently, Cao thought she needed a guard and Lady Bian begged it to be a woman. Fengmian didn't talk as much but so far, leila knew her to be from pirates and turned her life around when Xiahou Dun recruited her.

"Mmm delicious!" Leila squealed. It was quite unusual for both Lady Yin and Fengmian to stand around while she ate. "Why can't you join me?"

"Lady Guo, because I am your chaperone and she is just a guard. We cannot dine together because of our status." Lady Yin shook her head.

"Aren't you hungry?"

"No, my lady. We have dine before we went out." Lady Yin sttated. That was the truth. The maids and such tend to eat before the royals. "When we return, the head council has requested your presence."

Leila nodded. Head council. She meant Guo Jia, Xun Yu, Jia Xu and sometimes even Cao Cao. What was next? Leila sighed. She lost track of time since her ordeal.

Just then, she spotted a couple of the soldiers walking by led by Zhu Ling. Leila got up and ran to their table.

"Lady Guo!" Lady Yin called out. "not even the luxury of court life can pay me well enough to teach this barbarian girl how to behave properly!" Lady Yin sat down on the seat and eyed Leila carefully.

"Masters Zhu Ling, Xu Zhu, and Li Dian! I didn't expect to see you here." Leila smiled.

"Lady Guo, our strategist! You are alive! How are you?" Xu Zhu asked.

"All thanks to everyone. Im very good!"

"Lady Guo- have you and the other Master Guo Jia and Jia Xu planned out the next attack on Yuan Shao?" Li Dian asked.

Leila noticed Zhu Ling shifted. "Arent you from his army?"

Zhu Ling looked at her and answered, "Yes. However my loyalty lies with Lord Cao Cao."

Leila nodded and turned to the others. "No I have not. However we will be having a council today."

"Great! We can't wait. Been itching for a fight." Xu Zhu stated.

Leila nodded and went back to her table. Suddenly her rice noodle soup was cold and she lost her apetite. "I guess I should have eaten first." She said.

Lady Yin looked at her with a frown.

Leila sipped on her hot tea and thought. It was Guandu next. That means the siege on Xiapi ended.. that means Lu Bü was gone. And his men, under Cao Cao's control.

Quickly, Leila threw her golden coin at the table and left the place. She had to see for it herself. Did that man name Zhang Liao really joined their ranks?

"Slow down, child" Lady Yin growled.

Once inside the palace, Lady Yin took off her outer robe and said to Fengmian, "she's free to wander now. You must keep an eye on her from attacks. I will see to my duties as the kitchen."

Fengmian bowed and took Leila's outer robe and handed to Lady Yin.

After awhile, Leila smiled. "Fengmian, let's go race a track or two at the training grounds."

Fengmian, mischievous as Leila, smiled brightly. "I thought you'd never ask."

When they arrived to the training ground, there was soldiers all around, fighting. Nobody of importance except for Xiahou Dun who always kept his eyes on the new recruits.

Cao Xiu was nearby as well.

When they spotted Leila, they took their respectable greetings. Soldiers left and right bowed to Leila, and she didn't know what rank she really was. Except for an advisor to Lord Cao Cao.

Leila walked paces with Fengmian and once they rounded the corner of the cavalry grounds, Leila gasped and almost squealed in delight.

Her heart raced.

"My lady, should we start jogging?" Fengmian asked.

However, Leila's eyes were zoomed straight forward. He was there. With his old comrades. It looked like Yue Jin was directing his armies of what training is and then when Leila and Fengmian walked closer, Yue Jin pointed her out.

"Ah that is our lady strategist! She helped us back in Xiapi-"he stopped talking when Yu Jin gave him a hard smack.

"Remember the ones who lost the battle are also in our presence." Yu Jin stated.

"Oops- sorry." Yue Jin then said after he gave a wave to Leila.

"Lady strategist? And what is her name?" the new recruit asked.

Leila walked closer to the circle and announced herself, "Lady Guo Meixua."

Then he turned around.

"Zhang Liao, at your service."

Leila smiled at him, brightly. But there was no more flashbacks like before.


	16. Chapter 16

**Authors Note-**

I am sooooo sorry. Life happened and I almost forgot about this. Hint hint- the more reviews and follows I get, the more notifications I receive which generates my awareness of the fanfic! I want to add Leila is not skilled in combat, she doesn't even know how to yield a weapon. She is practically a female strategist.

 **Chapter 16**

"Well I am surprised they didn't kill you yet." Leila huffed when she respectively bowed to Zhang Liao.

She felt the nudge and pinch from Lady Yin as the other handmaidens giggled. "Not nice, Lady Guo." Lady Yin remarked with a sneer as she gave the girls an icy glance.

"Don't be too upset. Maybe they will," he joked.

Leila rolled her eyes then stated, "well I see I have been protruding on your training. I guess we should take our leave."

"Lady Guo I would like mention. I am very elated that you have survived your most recent ordeal. You gave us all a scare."

Leila shivered and remembered her life back in the 21st century. Momentarily, her mind drifted to her mother's calming voice and her father's boastful laugh. So warm and caring. They really did love her. Did she do the right thing to leave them behind? It was no use on pondering. She wanted to live here. She chose this life. "I do intend not to worry you gentlemen any further, I assure you. I ought to be more careful next time."

The men all took their respectful farewell as Leila's handmaidens walked away. Leila stood behind and nodded her head at the men.

"Oh and one more thing, Master Zhang Liao. Welcome to Cao's army." Leila smiled at him and for once, she felt like she had the upper hand. She turned to walk away from the men and straight back into the palace with the other handmaidens.

"Wait!" Li Dian called out.

Leila almost dipped herself back in the castle when she noticed Li Dian, along with Yue Jin, came treking something big behind them.

 _Could it be?_ Leila thought.

When the obstruct came into view, Leila let go of Ling's hand and raced down the steps. Her beautiful mare was alive and well! It was the only thing that came into her mind. She would hate herself if anything ever happened to Winter Moon, especially since she was a gift from Lord Cao Cao.

"Oh how could I ever thank you?" Leila laughed as she hugged her beautiful white mare. Though she was a little dirty from the rain and smoke from the fire, Winter Moon was still beautiful.

"No need to thank us." Li Dian shrugged.

Leila petted her mare's soft silky mane and nuzzled her nose against her horse's thick hair. "Don't tell me she magically came back to us?"

"Well yeah she did… on her own accord." Yue Jin said as he looked at the horse. "And she needs a groom."

Leila wrinkled her nose and pushed away from Winter Moon. "Yeah she does. I'll walk her to the stables and have one of the boys to wash her. She is a smart horse. And she is all mine!"

She took her horse back into the stables and asked the boys there to wash her horse. Atfter the events of the day, she was exhausted. She wasn't properly better yet and she ached for her bed.

To be whole again was something new. Her leg still had the scar. She had some burnt marks on her body. Its not everyday you find yourself surrounded in a burning castle. Or in her case, an explosion from two cars. Well, make it both scenarios because Leila really didn't know if she died in the past life or in the future. Just she was one body, one mind now.

And that was a story to tell some other time. Right now she wanted a big bowl of hot rice soup and her bed.

"Ahh there she is! Just look at her walking. She seems to walking a bit strange." One of the harem girls remarked when Leila entered the women's chambers.

"You think she was deflowered?" Another gasped.

"Oh I have to say so!"

"Now she is left to be a concubine."

The chatter and gossip among the women was exhausting. They never seem to bore of pouring lies upon lies on every person alive.

"I wonder if she is deem worthy to be a wife." Another lady stated.

Leila rolled her eyes and walked straight past the hate and into Lady Bian's chambers. She was losing her mind being in this shitty awful place. She couldn't study nor she could understand what their next position in war will be. Being here was for the women whose families abandoned them. And not for strategists.

It wasn't fair how most of Cao's men had their own places or even own chambers and she was thrown into the harem like she was a showgirl. She demanded the same rights.

Once she made herself in Lady Bian's chambers, she hushed the usher and forced her way into the room.

"My dear! What have I been owed the pleasure of your audience?" Lady Bian gasped, suddenly shocked of Leila's presence.

"I cant stay here. I don't want to be in the harem anymore. I deserve my own chambers just like those men out there! Im not a bed whore. Im a strategist!" Leila hollered.

"It is not my decision. We believe it is best for you to be here until I see you are married."

"I am never going to marry. Bring me out of here. Or else I will kill one of them!" Leila shouted as she pointed to the door. Just then, the eavesdroppers all ran from the hall.

Knowing the severity of the issue, Lady Bian repositioned herself and stated, "I will see to it that our Lord gets you your own chambers."

Leila smiled. All that bickering was indeed nonsense. "Have you decided on who will be my husband?"

Lady Bian, once again found herself to be in awkward situation. "We haven't discussed it. But Lord Cao and I have discussed that we have some new recruits. And we think you would be a great bride."

 _Oh fuck no_. The words were coming out of her mouth before she knew it. She wasn't marrying any of them.

"Maybe Zhang Liao?" Lady Bian said. "You need a husband. I forbid you to be employed in his army without a reputable husband."

"Fuck no." Leila said it before she could think.

 **Author's note Postscript - Yay for shit writing and filler chapters. hope you guys like it! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **Author's Note- I'm fast forwarding a few things. Enjoy the ramp up montage.**

Leila couldn't figure out how to excuse her behavior. She frowned as soon as Lady Bian got up to slap Leila's face. She winced before the action took place and she sucked in her breath.

"Lady Guo, I beg your pardon. What did you say?" Lady Bian asked in a caring tone.

 _Right. They don't know the words I used._ Leila thought as she collected herself in her seat. "I just said what I mean. _No._ I wish not to be married."

"What of your beloved father? He must be wailing in pain beneath us in the nine golden springs because of your actions. You have followed in your father footsteps- now it is time for you to continue your lineage and possibly, create an offspring with your same intelligence you possess from your father." Lady Bian spoke as she stared out into the courtyard.

She was obviously speaking from her own intentions. Cao Pi was everything like Cao Cao minus the aspect of being an asshole. That was the effect of his upbringing in the surroundings he had to suffer. Being raised in a harem wasn't always so pleasant. All the children you must fight with for attention.

Leila looked about the room. Lady Bian had the biggest mini mansion in the harem. Everyone else had rooms. She thought about her own chambers. Yes she wasn't Cao's whore but she did sleep in the harem wing. The hospitality in here wasn't the greatest but then again, it wasn't a five star luxury hotel in Aruba either. The girls always had something to bicker about, whether it be being a favorite, food or hair accessories. The idea of marrying someone to get the hell from this place was sounding more inviting.

"If I was to marry someone, where would my new surroundings be?" Leila asked carefully.

"Of course- your new husband's estate."

Leila straightened herself from her chair and walked towards the windows. She stared into the courtyard where she sensed the spring days are warming up. _Perfect weather for a wedding._ Everyone in her time loved getting married around this time. It was unfortunate she wouldn't be wearing a white dress with her best friends and her parents. She sacrificed all that for this time. She sighed and turned to face her superior.

"Lady Guo?" Lady Bian asked.

"I accept."

"Apologies, I do not understand."

"You mention Sir Zhang Liao. I accept." Leila repeated herself, almost beating herself up.

Lady Bian smiled brightly. A smile she only has when Lord Cao Cao returns home safely in her arms. "Oh this is wonderful! I cannot wait to plan this wedding for you! Now go get some rest. I will let our Lord Cao know of this event and we must find a monk to bless this whole union! Your ancestors will be so proud of you, Lady Guo."

Leila smiled. She knew what she put herself into. Now there was no turning back. As she walked through the harem, she already heard the unnecessary things the girls have to say. Some of the girls thought it was a ruse to cover up a pregnancy during her capture. Others thought Lady Bian feared she would lose her spot to Leila so she had to arrange a wedding. However, Leila knew she wanted to get out of the harem so she knew it was the best arrangement.

* * *

As soon as word broke out she was to be engaged, people could not help but smile at her.

"She will be a beautiful wife." A lady in the town center said.

"I wonder how many children she will have." Another woman said.

"Maybe the children will have her smart genes. She is awfully smart to be a woman. It is no wonder why she needed to marry quickly."

When Leila turned to look at her betrothed, most of the men- she could sense their uneasiness and a bit of… jealousy even? Was it because Liao was only in their army for a short time and here he was, about to marry their female strategist? Leila wanted to shake off their feelings and just get over it but there was a sense of betrayal. She sighed- she couldn't possibly marry any of them. They were more like brothers in a way.

Her wedding was adorned with white chrysanthemums. It was an auspicious day so to ward off the spirits, they dressed the carriage, the house, and tables with flowers everywhere. The teacups and teapot was painted with chrysanthemums and her beautiful robe was made with the finest silk that silk worms could make… all in generosity from the Queen of Wei, herself. Everything was done in white and red, splashes everywhere.

There was also a bunch of food that Leila remarked, could feed a whole army. They roasted a piglet to honor her ancestors. Wine was overflowing, along with tea from the most joyous tea makers who was said to have traded with partners up north. Leila could have guessed they meant Russians. They also sacrificed four chickens, four ducks, and a harvest of fruit trees just for good luck to ward off the spirits looking to twiddle their fate in her marriage day.

Leila's wedding day outfit was nothing like the twenty-first century wedding gown. She had a princess headpiece with dragonflies' pins. She had on a red dress, covered by a red robe with golden embellishment and a red lacy silk across her shoulders. Her feet was adorned by golden slippers with a piece of dragon pins on where the tip of her slippers were.

Her outfit was truly magnificent, but her beauty was not to be ignored. Her skin was white with no flaws. Her lips were painted a deep plum red and her cheeks were adorned with a shade of pink. It put makeup artists in her day to shame. Plus, all the makeup used in this time were all from natural ingredients. It made her skin feel so clean.

Before the wedding, she only spoke to her newly betrothed about five times. Once about how he liked Cao's army, the second time about the weather. The third time because Leila was riding without her riding pants and thought it was perfectly okay to go about in her skirt. He actually scolded her for that. The fourth time happened because it was Cao's birthday banquet. They were seated next to each other and asked how the food was, completely random. The fifth time was two days prior when she asked if he was anxious like she was. They were friends before, but this whole event seems to make everything feel like they were strangers.

"Forgive me, Lady Guo but I must know, you aren't marrying because Lady Bian asked you to?" Zhang Liao asked.

"Of course not. I agreed to it." Leila smiled at him.

"I do not want you to do something against your will."

Leila rolled her eyes. _So noble of him_. "I did it on my own accord. If I wasn't happy with this, think you I'd stay here."

Zhang Liao thought about it and remembered their first encounter. Lady Guo did run away from the role she had to play. She'd probably plan an escape if she had to marry him without her own consent.

Leila gasped. Maybe it was him who didn't want to marry. "Wait- Am I forcing you?"

Zhang Liao chuckled before he looked at her. "I reassure you I do not and will not regret this union."

And with that, Leila was forever more his. This wedding was far more superior than any wedding she attended in the twenty first century. Also, it was her wedding. She was blessed for such a beautiful wedding and even more, a husband she truly appreciated and possibly loved.

* * *

 **Author's Note- Wedding night = NEXT CHAPTER.**


End file.
